We Are Friends ?
by Fuyuuki Rivaille
Summary: Len : SUMPAH..! nih author ga bisa bikin summary...! buta pair, rated, dan buta buta yang lain...! makanya jangan fict ini dibaca...! cukup scroll down saja sana...! sora : HHUUUWWWAAA Len jahat... X( ya, pokoknya ini cuma romance ga jelas kaya yg ada di tipi tipi... mau baca kan ? *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1

Rin : kali ini Kami lah yang mengambil alih... hohoho...  
Miku, Luka, langsung saja..

Miku : Warning ! baca ini bisa jadi gila..! typo nya banyak..! merusak harkat dan martabat kami.! Dan dari yang sudah sudah, fanfict buatan author ini jelek semua.! Jadi disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum kejadian sial menimpamu..!

Luka :

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

Miku dan Mikuo kakak beradik.

Luka dan Luki kakak beradik.

Rin dan Len saudara kembar, adik dari Rinto.  
Dan lain - lain.

.

.

.

Dugh.. Dugh.. Dugh...

"Gaaaawwwaaaaattttt...!" teriak gadis berambut teal berkuncir dua turun dari tangga. Gadis tersebut mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek bergaris hitam disetiap lengannya, menggunakan rok pendek bergaris hitam dan diwarnai dengan pita biru dilehernya yang menandakan ia masih duduk dibangku kelas satu.

"Urgh.. Miku, kau ini kenapa sih.. pagi - pagi sudah bikin ribut saja..!" ucap sang kakak gadis bernama Miku tersebut sambil menyantap sarapannya. Sang kakak mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Miku, namun mengenakan celana panjang hitam tanpa garis dan dasi berwarna merah yang menandakan lelaki bermata emerald green tersebut kelas tiga.

"Huuh... bawel sekali sih kau, Mikuo-nii.. aku terlambat tahu..." jawab Miku jengkel dan mulai duduk dimeja makan keluarga Hatsune tersebut.

"Hah, kau tahu Miku... saat kau turun tadi, aku seperti mendengar suara monster seberat 300 ton turun dari tangga.. hihihi..." ledek Mikuo.

"APA KAU BILANG..!? mana mungkin gadis langsing berumur 15 tahun sepertiku ini sama dengan monster..!" balas Miku dengan bangga lalu memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya. Selesai sarapan, Miku pun segera berangkat menuju rumah sahabatnya, Rin kagamine yang hanya berbeda beberapa rumah dari rumahnya. Sesampai disana, gadis bersurai teal tersebut pun menekan bel rumah bercat kuning yang tak lama dibuka pintunya oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Cklek..

"Ohayou Miku-san..." sapa seorang lelaki berambut honeyblonde dengan ponytail sambil tersenyum ramah kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"O.. o.. oha.. ohay.. yo.. u... L.. L.. Le... n-.. ss.. san..." balas Miku dengan sangat amat gugup.

"Ah, Miku-chan sudah datang ya..." ucap laki - laki honeyblonde lain yang tiba - tiba saja muncul. Tak berponytail, namun menggunakan dua pasang jepit rambut di poninya.

Bleeetak..!  
Secara keras dan menyakitkan mendaratlah sebuah tas di wajah lelaki bermata ocean blue yang masih hanya menggunakan celana panjang tersebut.

"RINTO...! PAKAI BAJUMU BILA ADA TAMU..!" teriak gadis yang melempar tas tersebut sembari memegang sehelai roti ditangannya.

"Heeh... memangnya kenapa, Rin..? aku kan akrab dengan Miku-chan.." jawab Rinto sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Miku.

"Jijik." Ucap Rin kesal.

"Err.. sudahlah Rin.. sekarang kita kerumah Luka saja.." lerai Miku enggan.

"Benar juga, untuk apa kita ladeni orang bodoh seperti dia... ayo Miku.." Rin pun segera mengenakan pita putih besar sebagai bando dan menyisir rambut honeyblonde yang memiliki panjang diatas bahunya. Setelah siap ia pun memakai sepatu dan pergi meninggalkan dua saudaranya.

Yang terakhir adalah Megurine Luka, yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah Rin. Sesampai dirumah Luka, Rin dan Miku melihat pintu rumah tersebut sudah terbuka yang menandakan sang pemilik hendak meninggalkan rumahnya. Ketika Rin dan Miku mulai mendekat, mereka mendengar suara dua orang yang tak asing bagi mereka,

"Huh... kau ini bagaimana sih Luki-nii... kan sudah kubilang, bukan begitu cara pakainya..." terdengar suara sang gadis dengan lembut. Saat sampai dipintu, Rin dan Miku melihat sahabatnya tengah memakaikan dasi sang kakak, Megurine Luki. 'sangat mesra' pikir mereka berdua. Ya... walaupun lebih tua, Luki yang mengidap 'sister complex' dan 'overprotective' selalu bersikap manja terhadap adiknya yang tenang dan dewasa. Dan karena sikap dan penyakit itulah, putra sulung keluarga Megurine tersebut dengan sengaja memakai ataupun melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak benar.

"Ah, Miku.. Rin... kalian sudah datang..." ucap sang gadis bersuari merah muda yang baru menyadari kehadiran dua sahabatnya. "Baiklah, aku berangkat duluan ya Luki-nii... ittekimasu..." lanjutnya lalu berangkat meninggalkan Luki.

Rutinitas yang dilakukan Miku dan kedua temannya merupakan rutinitas mereka setiap hari. lagi pula, hal ini tak memberatkan mereka. Luka merupakan yang paling dekat dengan sekolah mereka, dan Miku yang paling jauh.

Sakura High school, merupakan sekolah paling ternama dan terpopuler di kota tersebut. Memiliki 12 ruang kelas dengan berbagai fasilitas. Seperti ruang memasak, laboratorum komputer, kimia dan fisika. Memiliki kolam renang, beberapa ruang olah raga indoor dan 5 lapangan, dua kantin, tiga ruang aula utama dan ruangan properti maupun klub lainnya. Sekolah tersebut memiliki total 17 ekstrakulikuler yang aktif.

Sesampai disekolah, mereka Miku, Luka dan Rin masuk kekelas masing - masing. Luka dan Miku memang dalam satu kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas 1-B. Namun berbeda dengan Rin yang terdapat dikelas 1-D, entah berapa hari Luka dan Miku menghentikan tangisnya karena satu - satunya yang tidak sekelas.

Miku POV's

Ahh... akhirnya sampai juga, aku pun segera duduk dibangkuku yang merupakan satu bangku dari belakang, tepat disebelah jendela. Aku duduk bersama Gumi Nakajima, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang. Gumi-chan itu gadis yang sangat ramah dan baik, saat Luka-chan dipindahkan tempat duduknya dari sebelahku. Dialah yang pertama kali menawarkan diri untuk duduk bersamaku.

Luka-chan duduk hanya beberapa bangku dariku, tapi berada satu bangku dari paling depan bersama Kagamine Len. Err... jangan bilang - bilang ya, dia adalah laki - laki yang sudah lama kusukai. Bagaimana tidak, dia itu berbeda jauh dengan Rin-chan saudara kembarnya yang hyperactive ataupun kakaknya Rinto yang sedikit blayboy. Dia itu Imut, manis, pintar, baik, ramah, tenang dan dia juga ketua kelas kami. Ya.. berbeda dengan kakaknya yang playboy, Len-san itu jarang sekali berbicara dengan perempuan selain Rin-chan dan Luka-chan yang adalah sekretaris kelas. Entah kenapa, dia lebih terbuka berbicara dengan Luka-chan dari pada Rin-chan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Buktinya Luka-chanlah sering memberitahuku beberapa hal tentang Len-san yang Rin-chan sendiri tidak tahu. Luka-chan pun bisa duduk bersamanya karena wali kelas kami melihat keakraban mereka walaupun hanya sesama pengurus kelas. Aku sedikit cermburu sih... tapi Luka-chan kan sahabatku, lagi pula sepertinya dia juga sudah bertemu orang yang ia sukai. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Yuuma atau siapalah... kalau tidak salah dia itu kelas 2-A, laki - laki keren dan tampan, tapi sayang sekali dia itu sangat dingin. Hanya satu kesamaannya dengan Len-san, yaitu mengobrol kepada anak perempuan secara terbuka hanya dengan Luka-chan, ahh.. Bahkan katanya dia juga jarang sekali berbicara pada siapapun, guru maupun murid. Lebih parah dari pada Len-san kan... tapi mungkin kelembutan dan kedewasaan Luka dapat meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es itu, kau memang hebat Luka-chan.

"Baiklah anak - anak, mari kita mulai pelajarannya..." huh ? Kiyoteru-sensei ? sejak kapan dia ada disini ? apa pelajaran sudah dimulai ? sudah berapa lama aku melamun ?

"Huh... kau sudah melamun selama dua puluh menit lebih tahu..." ucap.. Gumi ? sejak kapan ? tapi, ya sudahlah... sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang kupikirkan...

.

.

.

Rin POV's

Krrriiiiiinngggg...!

"Baiklah anak - anak, hari ini cukup sampai disini saja... dan selamat beristirahat.." ucap Haku-sensei lalu beranjak keluar kelas pergi meninggalkan kami. Ya, ini adalah waktu istirahat, persetan dengan pelajaran matematika yang ia ajarkan, aku tak perduli. Sudah aku dikelas ini sendirian, dapat wali kelas si Haku yang tukang mabuk pula, Luka dan Miku sih enak dapat Kiyo-sensei yang walaupun tegas tetap berkarisma dan keren, apalagi aku harus satu kelas dengan si maniak handphone Akita Neru, dia itu musuh terberatku karena.. err... dia itu selalu mengejar Len, i-iya aku tahu dia itu hanya saudara kembarku... tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya sebagai laki - laki, ta-tapi hanya sedikit kok... yah untung saja dia selalu mengabaikan gadis yang mendekatinya, termasuk aku. Dia hanya memperlakukanku seperti gadis lain, hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberi jawaban singkat disetiap pertanyaan. Huh.. menyebalkan...

"Ka.. Kagamine-san..!" aku tersentak, lalu menoleh kearah orang yang berani - beraninya membangunkanku dari dunia indahku. Dan ternyata dia adalah Piko.. Utatane ya ? entahlah, pokoknya dia adalah laki - laki berambut putih yang merupakan ketua kelas kami..

"Ada apa, Utatane-san ?" tunggu, wajahnya sedikit memerah.. di-dia membawa amplop merah muda, seorang murid teladan seperti Piko mau menyatakan cinta padaku ?

"Bi.. bisakah kau berikan ini pada Megurine-san ? ku.. kudengar kau itu teman baiknya..." oh, harusnya aku sudah menduganya... orang keren seperti dia mana mungkin suka padaku yang tomboy ini, dan yah.. si Piko ini masuk kedalam list yang menyukai Luka.. apa ? tidak, tidak, aku tidak salah bicara... memang yang menyukainya, selalu saja yang pintar dan teladan seperti makhluk yang ada didepanku ini...

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan.. aku pergi dulu..." terserah saja.. aku muak berlama - lama berada dikelas ini, bukan kerena si Piko, Tapi sih gadis Neru yang menjengkelkan. Aku pun segera mengambil surat cinta tersebut dan meninggalkan kelas tersuramku tidak lupa dengan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Len tiap hari. Ya, dia itu lelaki yang sangat dewasa, melebihi si Rinto yang sangat menyebalkan. Hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan orang - orang bodoh didalam klub atletikku, maaf saja.. tapi aku ini benar - benar diandalkan diklub tersebut, makanya aku membencinya. hohoho...

.

"Miku... Luka...!" aku pun melompat kearah Miku yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Luka, kami bertiga berada diatap sekolah. Tenang saja, aku tidak berisik kok. Tempat ini sangatlah sepi, karena anak - anak lain lebih memilih makan di kantin kami yang megah atau dikelas. Buktinya, hanya kami bertiga yang ada disini sekarang.

"Aduuuuh.. walaupun kau kurus, kau itu berat tahu Rin..." ledek Miku yang sekarang sedang kududuki.

"Apa..?! enak saja... kau tuh yang tidak ada tenaganya..." balasku sambil menelentangkan tubuhku.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua... lebih baik kita makan saja..." bujuk Luka, hampir saja aku lupa...

"Oh iya, Luka ini... dari Piko Utatane, ketua kelasku..." aku pun beranjak dari tubuh yang katanya langsing Miku dan memberikan surat yang sejak tadi kuhiraukan pada Luka yang langsung saja dibukanya.

"Eh... Luka-chan dapat surat cinta lagi ya..." tanya Miku, dasar... ya sudah pasti iya lah... kami bertiga pun menyantap bekal kami masing - masing, dan yah. Karena Miku tahu bekalku merupakan masakannya Len, aku harus bertengkar untuk memperebutkan kotak bekalku sendiri...

"Aku sudah selesai..." ucap Luka tiba - tiba.

"Kau kepikiran ya, Luka..." tanyaku, ya.. Luka adalah orang yang terlalu baik, setiap ada laki - laki yang mengirim surat padanya pasti langsung dibalas secepatnya. Dan yang sudah pasti, 'ditolak'. Aku sudah lupa berapa kali aku hampir mati tertawa jika melihat orang yang depresi setelah ditolaknya padahal sudah ditolak dengan sara yang sangat halus.

"Ya... aku, duluan ya..." ucapnya lalu beranjak meninggalkanku dengan gadis yang sedang asyik menyantap bekalku, ya... walaupun Miku terlihat tidak perduli, dialah sebenarnya paling mengerti aku dan Luka. Dan sudah tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus memakan bekalnya yang berisikan makanan serba 'negi'...

.

.

.

.

...TBC (_tuberculosis) *dibakar* _

_To Be Continue..._

.

.

sora : sora disini...

ini adalah fict baru kami, soalnya yang lain lagi males ngelanjutinnya n lagi kekurangan review... *kicked*  
sebenernya itu sih salah sora yang cuma baca n review fanfictnya LukaxLen... tapi, siapa perduli... XD *ditiban truk es krim*  
Len : author gila!  
sora : biarin... Xd  
Mikuo : kok peran gw dikit... *baca naskah*  
sora : yah.. mungkin di chapter depan...  
Mikuo : awas kalo entar gw ga ada...! *ngeluarin Negisword (?)*  
sora : Baiklah, mohon bantuannya senpai senpai ya... soalnya sora itu gampang males... X( *Killed*

fuyu : RnR please...?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito : Ok! Ini adalah chapter.2, jadi kali ini gw yang ambil alih... hohoho...  
Gakupo : stuju... hohoho... *high five*  
Kaito : *high five*  
Yuuma : gaje.

Warning ! baca ini bisa jadi gila..! typo nya banyak..! merusak harkat dan martabat kami.! Dan dari yang sudah sudah, fanfict buatan author ini jelek semua.! Jadi disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum kejadian sial menimpamu..!

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

Chapter. 2

.

.

Miku POV's

Miku disini. Sekarang aku berada dalam situasi yang paling aku tidak suka, yaitu sendirian di hari yang sesial ini. Pertama, sehabis istirahat tadi Luka-chan sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara. Ya, itu sudah pasti karena si Piko Utatane yang menyatakan cintanya.. Luka-chan yang menolak, tapi Luka-chan juga yang depresi... Lalu yang kedua, saat pulang. Kalau Rin-chan sih sudah pasti langsung diseret oleh anggota klub atletiknya, sebenarnya aku bingung dengannya. Katanya dia tidak suka dengan orang - orang diklubnya karena selalu bergantung padanya disetiap pertandingan, tapi kenapa dia tidak keluar saja ya ? lalu Luka-chan yang biasanya selalu menemaniku disini sudah ditarik si Yuuma yang menjengkelkan duluan... eh ? Luka-chan ? kalau dia sih tidak mengikuti kegiatan satupun, tapi jangan bilang - bilang ya... dia itu hebat sekali dalam tekhnik kendo dan judo yang ia pelajari waktu kecil sampai SMP. Lalu yang terakhir, sekarang, aku disini sendirian, diruang klubku harus menunggu anggota yang lain... oh iya, aku mengikuti dua jenis klub, yang pertama adalah klub drama. Yang kedua adalah klub musik yang hanya beranggotakan 6 orang, yaitu aku, Len-san, Gumi-chan, Rinto-senpai, Iroha-senpai dan Yuzumi-senpai. Gumi-chan ? ya, hari ini dia tidak bisa datang karena ada acara katanya... walaupun mereka selalu datang terlambat, tapi mereka semua adalah orang baik...

Cklek... 'siapa ?'

"Ah.. konbanwa, Miku-san..." ucap Len-san saat menyadari keberadaanku diruangan ini.

"Ko.. kon.. konban... wa... Lenn.. L. Len-san..." gawat, aku gugup...

"Apa-"

"Aku... aku akan membeli minuman, mohon tunggu sebentar..." bodoh..! aku pun segera berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Len-san yang terlihat bingung.. aku tidak tahan jika harus berduaan di ruang seperti itu, apa yang membuatnya datang lebih cepat ? biasanya kalau dia datang lebih awal pasti datang bersama Rinto-senpai, dan kalaupun datang sendiri pasti setelah yuzumi dan Iroha-senpai datang...

"Hah.. hah.. hah..." huh... apa sih yang kulakukan..? kalau tadi aku tidak larikan aku akan berada diruang klub berduaan dengan Len-san... huft... aku pun segera memasukan dua koin 25 sen kedalam lubang pembayaran,

Ckling..! ckling..!

"Aku harap dia suka cola..." setelah kudapatkan dua kaleng cola segar, aku pun segera beranjak meninggalkan drink machine-

"Hai, Miku-chan... kami suka cola kok..."

"Si.. siapa ka.. kalian ?"

.

.

Someone POV's

"Hoi... Piko... Kaito...!" panggil temanku si rambut senada dengan terung. Ok, aku Kaito. Kaito Shion kelas 2-B, sekarang yang kulakukan adalah melamun bersama adik kelasku Piko. Melamun yang termandikan oleh cahaya matahari senja, kenapa ? jangan tanya... "Kalian berdua mau bolos ya...?" tanya si laki - laki satu - satunya yang berambut panjang disekolah kami, berisik ! "Ayolah... ceritakan padaku..." ucapnya dengan senyum cerah, secerah matahari... aku sudah salah bolos kesini, ini adalah lapangan olah raga dimana klub atletik berlatih. Ya.. aku memang sengaja bolos dari klub basketku.

"Aku..." ucap kouhai berambut putihku. Jujur saja, walau dia bilang ingin bolos denganku –dia juga dalam klub basket– aku tidak tahu alasannya. "Aku... ditolak."

"..."

"..."

"APA...?!" ucapku dan Gakupo bersamaan. Tidak mungkin...

"Ya..." Piko yang lemah lembut dan pintar ini ditolak ? wanita itu gila...

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kaito-senpai ?" tanya Piko padaku. Aku ?

"Heh..?!"

"Kenapa kau bolos, bodoh.!" tegas Gakupo. Kenapa ? tentu saja aku tidak mau depresi seperti Piko saat ditolak, memang sih belum ada gadis yang pernah menolakku...

Gadis ini adalah Hatsune Miku. Sang idola dari klub drama sekaligus diva dari klub musik, tapi... mana ada gadis yang mau menerima cinta seorang laki - laki yang baru satu kali ditemuinya, ya. Itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamaku saat hari penerimaan murid baru, saat itu aku harus berbicara didepan seluruh siswa baru mengantikan si ketua OSIS yang entah berantah keberadaannya. Saat aku mencoba kabur, aku menabraknya dan menceritakan semua kepanikkanku padanya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil lalu berkata,

'_Kamu adalah seseorang yang terpilih sebagai wakil, jadi hanya kamulah yang bisa melakukannya...'_ dan semenjak itu, aku tidak pernah menolak tawaran pekerjaan OSIS dan menjadi ketuanya sekarang...

"Hoi.. Kaito, kau mau melamun sampai kapan ?" tanya Gakupo membangunkanku.

"Huh... iya, iya..." menjengkelkan...

.

.

Kalau tidak salah hari ini dia ada diklub musik, ya sudahlah... tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Gawat... klub musik kan ada dilantai tiga.. Huh, mati aku...  
Baiklah...! 15 anak tangga lagi.. 12... 10.. 7...

Cklang...

Heh ? seperti ada suara kaleng minuman jatuh ya ?

"Kami bukan orang jahat kok Miku-chan..." huh ? Miku ? itu kan suaranya si Meito kelas 3-F.. aku pun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Meito dan kawanannya sedang mengerubungi Miku didekat drink machine yang berada diujung koridor lantai tiga ini..

"Iya... kamikan hanya ingin mentraktir kouhai kami saja..." lanjut laki - laki berkepala hijau,

'Gumiya... mau apa mereka ?' gumamku. Cih, ada si Nero pula.. mereka bertiga, aku mana bisa melawannya sekaligus. Tapi Miku...

"Ayo temani kami kekaraoke, Miku-chan..." tambah Nero sambil meraih tangan Miku yang bergetar.

"KKKKYYYYYYYA-"

"Konbanwa, senpai..." sapaku. Aku pun melihat sebuah 'Cih' diwajah si Meito.

"Ah.. konbanwa, Kaito-kun..." sapa Gumiya basa - basi. Persetan dengan basa - basi, berani - beraninya kalian melawan ketua seitokai Sakura High School.

"Sudah sore, kenapa kalian tidak pulang senpai ?" tanyaku dengan senyum kemenangan. Hha ! rasakan itu.

"Hahaha... kami juga akan pulang sebentar lagi, tapi sepertinya gadis bersuara emas ini menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya..." ucap Nero lalu mengambil kaleng cola yang tadi dijatuhkan.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang Kaicho ?" tanya Meito dengan nada yang dibuat - buat. Kesal rupanya...

"Ah.. aku sih masih ada rapat. Biasa, seitokai menyebalkan..." jawabku dengan tawa sinis.

"Begitukah ? baiklah, jaa kaicho..." ucap si brengsek coklat tersebut sambil menepuk.. salah, meremuk pundakku lalu beranjak meninggalkanku berdua dengan Miku. Apa ini ? de javu ?

"Ehh... te.. terima kasih..." aku pun menoleh kearah Miku... wajahnya memerah ?

"Iya.. bukan masalah... Aku Kaito, Kaito Shion kelas 2-B..." ucapku sambil menawarkan sebuah salaman dan disambutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku..." ucapnya dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"Hatsune Miku."

"I..iya... bagaimana..?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan idola sekolah sepertimu..?"

"Ah, a.. aku biasa saja..." ucapnya lalu melepas genggaman tanganku. Huh ? "Aku harus kembali..."

"Tunggu.. boleh aku, bicara sebentar ?" tanpa sadar aku sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Normal POV's

"Bicara ?" tanya sang gadis teal.

"Iya..." jawab Kaito.

"silahkan..." ucap Miku.

"Aku... sejak hari penerimaan siswa baru, aku sudah... aku tahu kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu," lelaki bermata deep blue tersebut pun mulai mengeluarkan keringatnya dan menelan ludahnya dalam - dalam. "Aku rasa... aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita, Miku..."

"Maaf..." sang emerald green tertunduk.

"Apa... ada orang lain...?" tebak Kaito. Matanya terbelalak, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja telinganya tangkap.

"Ya, maafkan aku senp-" belum sempat dengan perkataannya, Kaito sudah melempar tangan kurus Miku dan membuat tubuhnya terbanting kearah dinding. Kaito pun memukul dinding tak bersalah tersebut tepat disamping telinga Miku yang membuat gadis Hatsune tersebut bergetar ketakutan dan menangis, "Shi.. Shion-san..." ucapnya masih dalam tangisan. Sang laki - laki deep blue tersebut hanya terdiam kesal, menatap tajam kearah emerald yang ada dihadapannya, tak menghiraukan tangisan dan rasa takut orang yang ditatapnya. Sebaliknya, sang gadis hanya dapat menangis dan berpikir. ketua OSIS yang selama ini ia pikir seorang yang baik dan penuh senyum, berubah drastis menjadi orang yang menakutkan.

"Aku.. tidak akan membiarkanmu..." ucapnya dengan nada yang bercampur aduk lalu mencengkram bagian bawah wajah Miku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ap-" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ucapan Miku terselak oleh Kaito. Namun berbeda kali ini, lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut memotong ucapan Miku dengan sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang tajam, penuh dengan perasaan, membuat bibir Miku yang lembut sedikit terluka.

"MNN... Mnn..!" berapa kalipun gadis ber twintail tersebut mencoba, tenaganya yang lemah membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk bernafas.

2 menit telah berlalu, Miku yang sudah tak tahan mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong pemuda yang tengah menciumnya dan berhasil.

Paaak...!

Miku pun menampar wajah tampan Kaito dengan keras, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kaito yang hanya bisa terdiam sembari menitupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Miku terus berlari tanpa arah, ia tidak tahu apalagi yang ia harus lakukan. Luka ! hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya, hanya Luka yang bisa mendengarkannya saat ini. Dia harus menemukannya, sekarang !

Bruuugghhh...!

"Ittai..." Miku yang berlari tanpa arah hanya berakhir dengan menabrak seseorang yang hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Len-san..." ucap Miku saat mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya.

"Miku-" kali ini gadis teal itulah yang memotong ucapan lawan bicaranya, dengan sebuah peluk dan tangisan. Len yang menyadari kesedihan teman sekelasnya, tak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun dan hanya mengelus kepala Miku.

.

.

_._

_...TBC (__tuberculosis) *ditebas*_

_To Be Continue..._

_sora : Yyyyeeeeaaaayyyy... Chapter 2... XD  
_Mikuo : *ahem*  
sora : ah, ohayou Mikuo-kun... XD  
Mikuo : KEMAREN KATANYA GW DIKASIH PERAN LEBIH BANYAK...!? *buang sora*  
Len : oi, waktunya bales review nih...  
fuyu : ...  
Len : Jiiiiiiii *look at fuyu*  
fuyu : don't look at me -'  
Mikuo : JIIIIIII... *stare at fuyu*  
fuyu : ...  
u three, go !  
Kaito & Gakupo : yes, sir ! *hormat*  
Yuuma : ... *sigh*

Kaito : ok, pertama dari gw.

UNTUK SEMUANYA TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU MENYISIHKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FICT GAJE INI DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS KEMURAHAN HATI KALIAN UNTUK MEM FAV FICT SAMPAH INI *BOW*

fuyu : *covering ears with hands in silent*  
Kaito : it's shows time...

vermiehans (Ch.1)

Yup, tentu saja ceritanya bagus, kan gw protagonist cowonya.. hohohoho... *bangga* *ditiban terung*  
gw udah muncul kok, baru disini sih... ini semua gara gara author ga jelasnya...  
fuyu : ...  
Kaito : gw emang kakak kelasnya Miku, tapi ga sekelas sama Mikuo yang kelas tiga... (a.k.a kelas 2)...  
Yuuma, here u go... *wink*

Yuuma : ... berisik.

Flueduck (Ch.1)

Anda tidak yakin mata anda sakit bilang ini bagus ? apa lagi karakternya mereka ? *ditimpuk negi, es krim, tuna, pisang, jeruk, road roller, terung, wortel, HP (?) dan lain lain*  
we'll update as fast as posible... *bow*

Gakupo : Gakupo's times now... HOHOHOHO...!

nuchanegi (Ch.1)

HAH..!? ASAP..! DIMANA...!?  
fuyu : *still covering ears*  
Len : baka!  
fuyu : *nod in silent*  
Gakupo : ck ck ck...  
ceritanya ga bagus... karena belum ada saya... _***DITIMPUK NEGI, ES KRIM, KATANA, TUNA, PISANG, JERUK, ROAD ROLLER, WORTEL, HP, DLL.*  
**_Kaitonya juga bentar lagi mati... XD *digiles truk es krim*  
ini bukan KaitoxMiku, tapi MikuxKaito... (?)

.

fuyu : anda bisa sampaikan saran, kritik, kekurangan, ketidak sukaan, kebencian, hinaan, cacian, hukuman, ejekkan, santet, cemoohan, omelan, hujatan, bentakkan, sumpahan, tendangan, pukulan, bantingan dan kutukan kutukan lainnya, dalam kotak review dibawah ini (_ _)  
feel free to blam us...  
See you on the next chapter... *bow*  
sora : sora's back... XD

fuyu : ...  
Len, matiin speaker.  
Len : siap... *wink*  
fuyu : Yuuma, matikan lightning.  
Yuuma : ya.. *turn off the light*  
fuyu : Kaito, bongkar panggung.  
Kaito : siip... *mulai bongkar panggung*  
fuyu : Gakupo, bersih bersih.  
Gakupo : sudah selesai.. *happy grin*  
fuyu : Mikuo, kunci semua jendela, pintu dan gerbang.  
Mikuo : ok, ga ada yang ketinggalan kan ?  
fuyu : tidak ada.  
Mikuo : ayo pulang..! *selesai ngunci*  
All : *pulang*

sora : ...

RnR please...?


	3. Chapter 3

Mikuo : sekarang adalah chapter 3, jadi gw yang ambil alih. Ini semua hanya semata mata sebagai balas dendam gw kerena ga masukin gw kemaren... *hiks*  
Rinto : malah curhat...  
Mikuo : ahh, berisik kau, baca warning saja sana.!  
Rinto : *chewing gum*  
Luki : ...

**Warning !** _baca ini bisa jadi gila..! typo nya banyak..! merusak harkat dan martabat kami.! Dan dari yang sudah sudah, fanfict buatan author ini jelek semua.! Jadi disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum kejadian sial menimpamu..!_

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

Chapter.3

.

.

Matahari senja masih dengan senantiasanya menyinari Sakura High School, begitu pula dengan atap gedung sekolah tersebut. Bisa kita saksikan terdapat dua orang siswa yang terlihat bagai sepasang kekasih, sang gadis duduk bersimpuh manis sembari mengelus rambut peach sang lelaki dengan tangan kanannya dan meletakan tangannya yang bebas (a.k.a kiri) diatas dada pasangannya. Sedangkan sang lelaki tidur dan pangkuan gadis tersebut sebagai bantalan.

"Jadi...?" tanya gadis bertopi kupluk hitam tersebut membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm..." jawab sang laki - laki tanpa membuka mata.

"Jadi, seorang Yuuma yang terkenal dingin dan tidak perduli mengganggu pertemuan antara dua orang sahabat..." ucap gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Hmm...?" tanya 'seorang Yuuma' acuh tak acuh.

"Hanya karena dia ingin tidur dipangkuanku ?" lanjutnya dengan nada bertanya masih mengelus rambut Yuuma.

"Ya." Jawab sang azure memperlihatkan mata emasnya.

"Huh... bangunlah, kakiku-" belum sempat sang gadis menyelesaikan kata - katanya, Yuuma sudah meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala orang yang mengajaknya bicara dan mendekatkan wajah gadis sapphire tersebut dengan wajahnya,

"Bagaimana kalau bukan hanya itu saja, Luka..?" tanyanya sembari menatap manik Luka dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan, yaitu 'dingin dan tajam'. Sementara disisi lain, Luka hanya bisa terdiam merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Tangan yang sebelumnya terus mengelus peach sahabatnya, kini telah berhenti. Tubuhnya terdiam menyadari sang lawan bicara terus memperdekat jarak diantara wajah mereka, Perlahan Luka mulai menutup mata bagaikan telah pasrah.. –ralat– telah siap atas apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh sang azure. Luka mulai dapat merasakan panas desah nafas Yuuma, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Yuuma yang... tidak berubah sama sekali, tenang dan beraturan. Jarak diantara bibir mereka pun semakin menghilang,

5 senti...

.

3 senti...

.

1,5 senti...

.

Hanareba nare ni naru koto  
Osorete nigete me wo sorashita  
Ashi wo tome miegakure suru-

"Halo ? Len ? Miku ?" melihat Luka yang sedang menerima telephon, lelaki azure itu pun mendesah berat dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Eh..?! a.. apa kau seirus ? ba.. baiklah..." Luka yang sudah tak berani melihat lelaki yang hampir saja menciumnya tersebut hanya bisa melirik dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya –yang memang laki - laki tersebut tak butuh.

.

.

Miku POV's

Sekarang aku sedang menyandarkan tubuhku pada jendela, merasakan angin yang berhembus menggerakan rambut twintailku kesana kemari. Ya, aku habis menangis... hah ? tentu saja tidak lama, aku langsung berusaha keras untung menghentikan tangisku saat Len-san mengelusku tadi. Kau tahu ? walaupun dia sudah tidak mengelus, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya dikepalaku. Tapi tetap saja ! apa - apaan maksudnya si Kaito itu ! berani - beraninya dia menciumku, apa lagi sekarang bibirku terluka...! TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI...! LIHAT SAJA KAU NANTI, KAICHO BERTOPENG..! bagaimana tidak, setiap aku melihatnya dia selalu tersenyum dan membantu orang lain. Tapi tadi...

"Miku ?!" Luka-chan ? dia... terlihat seperti habis berlari ? apa dia begitu menkhawatirkanku ? tanpa kusadari aku sudah berlari dan memeluk Luka-chan yang sudah pasti disambut hangat olehnya. Dan entah mengapa, aku... mulai menangis lagi dipelukannya, apa aku ini cengeng ?

"Sudah, sudah..." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Berbeda dengan saat Len-san mengelusku, dekapan hangat Luka-chan justru membuatku menangis semakin keras. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi semua yang ada disekitarku, seberapa keras aku menangis, seberapa kencang aku meremas Luka-chan, apakah Luka-chan bisa bernafas, hingga Len-san yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan lembut, aku sudah tak perduli. Yang aku tahu adalah aku takut akan raut wajah laki - laki menyebal itu, raut wajah yang seperti marah namun sedih, penuh dengan rasa kebencian namun takut, penuh dengan... dengan rasa, cinta namun pahit, benar - benar wajah yang membuat siapapun teriak dibuatnya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya...

"Luka-chan..?" tanyaku ketika tangisku sudah mulai reda. Aku tidak percaya pada mataku.!

"Ya, Miku..." jawabnya dengan tenang. Apa dia tidak menyadarinya ?

"Kau... KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI TOPI JELEK SI YUUMA ITU...!?" walaupun sekilas, aku tetap dapat melihat wajah terkejut Len-san. Kenapa ? mungkin karena suaraku...

"Heeh...?! aku lupa mengembalikannya..." ucapnya sambil melirik kearah topi bodoh tersebut dikepalanya. Hanya melirik ? kenapa kau tidak langsung melepaskannya, Luka-chan ?!

"Kau... kau tidak ada hubungan apa - apa dengannya kan ? hanya temankan ?" sekali lagi, aku melihat raut wajah cemas Len-san, namun dengan jelas kali ini.

"Eh..?! dia hanya temanku kok..." jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka kalau Luka-chanku dekat - dekat dengan orang seperti dia.

.

.

.

Luka POV's

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian Miku dicium paksa, kejadian saat aku dan Yuuma... Aaaaarrrggghhh... apa sih yang kupikirkan, Yuuma itu kan hanya sahabatku... kalau waktu itu Len tidak menelephonku, aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Ya... semenjak kejadian hari itu hampir semuanya tidak ada yang berubah, Miku sudah kembali menjadi seperti biasa, topi milik Yuuma juga sudah kukembalikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang berbeda adalah aku langsung pulang saat jam terakhir sudah berbunyi, aku tidak mengobrol dengan Yuuma ataupun menemani Miku diklub musik sampai teman - temannya datang. Hari ini aku memilih pulang dengan Luki-nii, aku sedang berada digerbang sekolah menunggunya yang juga malas untuk mengikuti klub manapun walaupun dia memiliki banyak keahlian.

"Luka..!" itu dia, onii-chanku tercinta yang membuat adiknya menunggu.

"Luki-"

Chuup...

"Luki-nii..! apa yang-" dia tiba - tiba saja mencium pipi lembutku, yah... tapi tidak apa - apa deh... aku suka kecupan darinya, walaupun bibirnya sudah berpisah dari pipiku, aku tetap bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

"Itu tanda permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu, Lukaku sayang..." ucapnya lalu meraih tanganku dan beranjak dari gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Memang sih dia selalu menciumku dan memanggilku sayang, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, entah sudah berapa lama kami tidak pulang bersama ataupun bergandengan tangan. Dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah mempererat genggamanku yang seharusnya membuat tangan kakakku sakit, tapi saat aku menoleh kewajahnya, dia hanya menatapku dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Aku... tidak ingin kenangan ini cepat berlalu...

.

~ Skip sampai dirumah~

.

"Ahh~ segarnya mandi air panas..." aku mendengar Luki-nii yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku ? tentu saja, aku mandi lebih cepat dari pada Luki-nii di kamarku tahu...

"Hei adikku, apa kau lapar ?" tanyanya yang secara tiba - tiba sudah duduk di sofa yang kududuki, ia duduk tepat disampingku.

"Makan ?" ada apa sih dengannya hari ini ? apa dia begitu senang karena pulang bersamaku ?

"Ayo, kita makan malam diluar..." ucapnya yang lagi - lagi meraih tanganku dan menarikku keluar rumah. Aku harap ia mengajakku ke restoran sushi favorit kami...

"Ah ! onii-chan tunggu, jaketku..!" mendengarku bicara Luki-nii pun segera melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Kau pakai ini saja, lebih hangat..." ya, memang jauh lebih hangat. Tanpa sepengetahuanku aku sudah mendekap erat tubuhku sendiri dengan satu tanganku yang bebas untuk merasakan hangat dan bau tubuh kakakku. "Haha.. sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku 'Onii-chan'..." ucapnya dengan senyuman manis kearahku.

"Heeh..?!" gawat, wajahku memanas... Luka, bangun ! dia itu kakakmu sendiri !

.

.

.

Rin POV's

Tok..! Tok..! Tok..!

"Hoi, Rin..! cepat bangun...!" urgh... aku mendengar kakakku yang menjengkelkan mengetok pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras. Masa bodo ! aku masih mau tidur ! "Rin cepat bangun..!" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak kukunci. Memang tidak kukunci ya ? aku lupa...

"Urgh.. ada apa sih kau, Rinto ! pagi - pagi sudah bikin ribut..!" ucapku kesal tanpa beranjak dari posisi tidurku.

"Apa !? pertama, aku ini kakakmu.! Kedua, temanmu sudah menunggu sejak tadi..!" ucapnya sambil menarik selimutku. Apa ?!

"Miku..?!" aku pun langsung terbangun-

Jduuuak...!

"Aduuuh...! kau itu wanita bukan sih, Rin...?!" rintihnya sambil mengusap dagunya. Sepertinya kepalaku membentur dagunya ya...

"Hei, Rinto.! Apa kau menemui Miku tanpa baju begitu hah..?!" ucapku kesal sambil menunjuknya kesal.

"Urgh... sekali lagi.! Aku ini kakakmu.! Dan yang menunggumu itu laki - laki tahu..!" ucapnya lalu segera pergi keluar dari kamarku. Apa ? laki.. laki ? aku pun segera melompat kamar mandi, untuk mandi dan siap - siap tentunya.

.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan..." menjijikan...

"Ga-ku-po." UNTUK APA SI ALIEN UNGU MENJIJIKAN INI KERUMAHKU...!?

"Ah, ohayou Gakupo-senpai..." sapa Len yang baru menghampiri kami. Seperti biasa, dia selalu bangun pukul 4 pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal kami. Sangat cocok bukan untuk menjadi suami ideal...?

"Ohayou, Len-kyun..." sahut si alien dengan senyum yang menyilaukan. Ya, dia itu punya banyak sekali julukan, seperti 'nasu hime', 'banci ungu', 'putri ungu' dan lain - lain. Mungkin itu karena dia satu - satunya laki - laki yang punya senyuman secerah mentari, apa lagi rambutnya yang ungu dan panjang, seperti tante - tante atau banci kan ? aku harap dia tidak jatuh cinta pada tubuh kakakku saat dia bertelanjang dada tadi, tidak akan kurestui !

"Ada perlu apa pagi - pagi begini kesini senpai ?" tanya Len.

"Oh iya, hari ini ada latihan pagi... kata Mikuo-senpai Rin pasti akan kabur lagi seperti minggu kemarin.." ucapnya yang lagi – lagi dengan senyum sepanas matahari hingga membuat mataku sakit. Apa ?! Mikuo ! dasar...! akan kubunuh kau nanti !

"Ah, begitu ya... kalau begitu bekalnya langsung kumasukkan ke tasmu saja ya Rin..." hah ?! L.. Len berbicara padaku ? apakah ini imbalan buatku karena bertemu dengan makhluk mengerikan ini ya ?

"I.. iya Len, terima kasih..." aku pun segera berangkat menuju sekolah dan tidak lupa untuk memberi tahu Miku dan Luka bahwa hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama mereka... menyebalkan.

.

~at school~

.

"Ahh~ ohayou, Rin... tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini..." sapa Mikuo. Persetan !

"Ohayou, Mikuo-senpai... boleh aku membantingmu, senpai ?" kenapa ? to the point memang...

"Hahaha... seperti biasa kau bersemangat ya, Rin. Umm.. boleh saja, asal kau bisa lari lebih cepat dariku..." sial... ya, dia memang lebih cepat dariku. Tapi itu hanya karena dia lebih tinggi dan otomatis kakinya lebih panjang dariku. "Bagaimana, Rin ?" lanjutnya. Hoo... kau menantangku ya...

"Baiklah.." ucapku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku terlihat bodoh ya ?

"Begini saja, kita lari keliling lapangan dua kali. Dari pada yang menang membanting yang kalah, bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus melakukan satu perintah pemenang, bagaimana ?" Cih, dia benar - benar menantangku rupanya...

"Sepakat."

"Sepakat..." kami pun bersalaman. Tapi dibalik senyum kami, terdapat aura membunuh satu sama lain...

"1... 2..." Gakupo memberi aba - aba, aku dan si Mikuo sudah mengambil ancang - ancang untuk berlari.

"..3 !" Aku tidak akan kalah !

Trap.! Trap.! Trap.! Trap..!

"Grraaahhh...!"

"Kyyyaaaa ! itu kan Mikuo senpai...!" hah ?!

"Go, Mikuo-senpai !" fans ya..?!

Bagus, satu putaran ! hah.. dan aku lebih cepat !

"BERJUANGLAH MIKUO-SENPAI !" perempuan semua...

"KALAHKAN DIA MIKUO-SENPAI !" tunggu...

"KNOCK OUT DIA..!" mereka... kenapa mereka terdengar seperti mencemoohku dari pada memberi semangat Mikuo ?

"**JANGAN MAU KALAH DARI SI KEREMPENG SOK ITU, SENPAI...!**" huh ? apa-

Bruuughh...!

Gawat, aku tersandung... padahal.. hah... tinggal... beberapa.. meter lagi... kalau aku kalah... pasti para-

Sreeet...!

"Mi.. Mikuo...! apa maksudmu..?! tu.. turunkan aku...! MIKUO...!" Aaaaarrrrrggghhh...! bukannya menurunkanku dia malah membawaku berlari dengan tetap menggendongku dengan tidak anggunnya, yaitu dengan menggantunggkan tubuhku dipundaknya... aku ini perempuan tahu ! memangnya aku ini apa ? satu karung beras hah ?!

"FINISH...! DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAH RIIIIIIN...!" ucap Gaupo bahagia. Tunggu... aku ?

"Ya... kakimu lah yang melewati garis finish duluan.." ucap Mikuo dengan wajah menyesal... apa - apaan itu ?! kan dia yang menggendongku !

"Kalau begitu-" imbalannya ?

"Itu bisa kita becarakan nanti... sekarang kau ganti baju sana... sebentar lagi bel berbunyi..." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Hangat... belum pernah ada satupun orang yang mengelus kepalaku... orang tuaku, apa lagi Rinto...! aku pun segera mengganti pakaianku dan segera masuk ke kelas. Kehangatannya masih terasa...

"Hei, Rin... kenapa wajahmu memerah ? apa kau sakit, Rin ?" tanya Teto, teman sekelasku. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang perhatian... tidak seperti sahabatnya, Neru. Tunggu... memerah ? wa.. wajahku ? karena si Mikuo itu ? ja.. jangan - jangan...

.

.

.

_...TBC (tuberculosis) *dilindes*_

_To Be Continue..._

sora : yyyyeeeeaaaayyy selesai...  
seperti permintaan para senpai, fict ini lebih panjang beberapa ratus kata... XD *di tebas*  
updatenya juga sudah dipercepat^^

Mikuo : oi sora, kemarin tidak ada kau seru loh...  
Len : setuju...!  
Kaito : iya, betul.. iya kan fuyu ?  
fuyu : *nod*  
sora : hhhhuuuuuuuuuwwwwweeeeee... kalian jahat... *pergi menjauh*  
Mikuo : yeah... *high five*  
Kaito : hhohoho... *high five*  
Len : tumben dia mau pergi sendiri... *high five*  
fuyu : *high five*  
Yuuma : *high five*  
Luki : *high five*  
Rinto : *high five*  
Piko : *high five*  
Tikus : ?  
Gakupo : gw ga diajak high five... *duduk dipojokkan*

fuyu : ... siapa yang membiarkan tikus ini disini... *death glare*  
Len : hhuuuuwwwaaa... bukan saya...! SUMPAH...!  
Mikuo : GAWAT...! raja serigala ngamuk...!  
Kaito : AAAArrrrrggghhh...! gw mau dibantai...!  
Gakupo : GW BELOM MAU MATI...!  
Rinto : mereka kenapa ?  
Luki : no idea..  
fuyu : *nod*

Miku : Ok, bales review time... ^^ *wink*

UNTUK SEMUANYA TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENYISIHKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FICT GAJE INI DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS KEMURAHAN HATI KALIAN UNTUK MEM FAV FICT SAMPAH INI^^

Yang pertama,

CatLiTwins (Ch.2)

LukaYuumanya udah ada^^  
TAPI GW JADI DAPET PERAN DIKIT...! *ngantet sora*

Oh, sama kaya author kami dong yang ga suka LukaGaku^^

fuyu : *nod*  
Gakupo : WHAT...!?  
Miku : *sweatdrops*

eh..?! memang tidak ada typo ya ? bukan bacanya ga benerkan ? *ditimpuk tikus*  
mungkin itu karena yang ngetik fict ini adalah fuyu... kalo author gaje yang nulis pasti isinya typo semua... (a.k.a ceritanya gaje !) karena fict chapter 3 ini juga fuyu yang ngetik jadi semoga tidak ada typo lagi^^

Luka : kali ini giliran saya ya...

flueduck (Ch.2)

Ya, chara kami memang bagus,

Kecuali Gaku^^

Gakupo : Luka-sama... TTT^TTT  
Luka : kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin^^

Rin : berarti ini tinggal giliran gw...! BAKAR NIH FICT...! *di injek injek tikus*

verniehans (Ch.2)

acara cium cium paksa itu adalah idenya fuyu...  
horor kan...  
wajah Kaito itu memang horor sih pada dasarnya... *ditiban truk eskrim* *di tahan pake road roller*

Kaito : WHAT...!? wajah ganteng n keren kaya gini dibilang horor..?!  
Len : emang horor om... *digiles pabrik es krim*  
Rin : Len, lu suka sama siapa ? udah pasti gw kan... ? *bangga* *kejatohan pohon pisang*  
Len : pd banget lu... gw suka sama siapa ? ra-ha-si-a...  
boleh tuh gw bikin mba Miku patah hati^^  
Miku : WHAT ?! gw yang super manis n modis ini di panggil mba ?  
Rin : BERISIK LU BERDUA..! KAN GW YANG LAGI BALES REVIEW...!  
Len & Miku : *nod in silent*  
Rin : ok, kami akan update secepat cepatnya...!

fuyu : kau tahu tikus ? saya lah yang mengetik dan jadinya malah update satu hari sekali... salah siapa ini ?  
Tikus : ?  
fuyu : tenang saja ini bukan salahmu...  
Tikus : *loncat kekepala fuyu*  
fuyu : ...

Len : anda bisa sampaikan saran, kritik, kekurangan, ketidak sukaan, kebencian, hinaan, cacian, hukuman, ejekkan, santet, cemoohan, omelan, hujatan, bentakkan, sumpahan, tendangan, pukulan, bantingan dan kutukan kutukan lainnya, dalam kotak review dibawah ini (_ _)  
feel free to blam our author...  
See you on the next chapter... *wink*

Tikus : ? ^^ *masih dikepala fuyu*

fuyu : ...

RnR please...?


	4. Chapter 4

sora : konbanwa senpai senpai~~ sora hadir di chapter 4...

langsung saja ya...

aru : Warning ! _baca ini bisa jadi gila..! typo nya banyak..! merusak harkat dan martabat Vocaloid.! Dan dari yang sudah sudah, fanfict buatan author ini jelek semua.! Jadi disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum kejadian sial menimpamu..!_

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

.

Miku POV's

Miku Miku, Miku disini. Jika kuhitung - hitung, sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian 'the stolen of my first kiss'ku terjadi, dan sekarang aku bersama Gumi-chan diruang klub menunggu 4 orang yang lain. Gumi-chan hanya sedang sibuk memainkan piano, satu - satunya alat musik yang ia mahir mainkan, ia bermain dengan sangat indah. Sementara aku, hanya duduk dan bersandar dijendela meratapi nasib...

"Miku~~" panggil Gumi-chan. Aku malas...

"Hmm...?"

"Kau... masih memikirkan itu ya ?" tanyanya. Ya, kalian tahu kan apa yang ia tanyakan !? Oh iya, walaupun Gumi-chan memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan kami bertiga, ia selalu dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasiaku. Aku sudah bercerita padanya saat kami baru masuk tadi, kalau Rin... sebenarnya aku ingin cerita padanya pagi tadi, tapi karena latihan atletiknya, aku hanya mengiriminya lewat email saja.

Eh ? pandanganku tiba - tiba saja mengarah kearah dua titik yang berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang sepi berwarna teal dan kuning... maksudku honeyblonde, kenapa ? itu karena Rin-chan tidak mau warna rambutnya disamakan dengan musuh terbesarnya. Tapi... itu kan Mikuo-nii... Rin dan Mikuo-nii..? ada apa !?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menarik pergelangan Gumi-chan lalu berlari dari lantai tiga, menuju ketempat makhluk yang hampir tidak pernah berduaan tersebut tanpa menggubris celotehan makhluk lain yang kutarik lengannya.

"Jadi...?!" aku mendengar suara Mikuo-nii dengan nada malas. Aku pun merapatkan tubuhku kedinding agar dapat mendengarkan mereka tanpa harus membuatku terlihat. Seperti penguntit ya ?

"Hei, Miku... apa yang mau kau lakukan sih..?!" bisik Gumi-chan. Tuh, kan...

"Sssst... jangan berisik..!" sahutku dengan menempelkan telunjuk kiriku didepan bibirku.

"Aku bilang permintaanku adalah kau memiliki satu permintaan..." ucap Rin seperti mengulang perkataannya.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain kau memberikan imbalanmu...?" tanya Mikuo-nii meyakinkan.

"Hmm..."

"Baiklah, permintaanku adalah..." Mikuo-nii berhenti sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku minta besok kau menjadi kekasihku, satu hari..."

"APA...!?" apa..?! ti.. tidak mungkin...

"Ya, itu permintaanku..."

"Tu.. tunggu dulu..! ke.. kenapa harus besok ? ke.. kenapa tidak hari Sabtu atau Minggu saja..!?" bentak Rin dengan nada bertanya.

"Dengar nona manis... kalau memang sejak awal niatanku hanya untuk berkencan denganmu, sudah pasti ya..." aku melihat Rin terdiam, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka...

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya..?!" Mikuo-nii mulai berbalik meninggalkan Rin dan berjalan kearahku dan Gumi-chan.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ganjaran karena kau telah melawanku..." dasar licik...! ia sengaja memilih hari biasa agar Rin-chan makin dilecehkan oleh fansnya... TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN...! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, MIKUO-NII...!

"Miku, ayo cepat pergi dari sini...!" belum sempat aku melangkah mendatangi Mikuo-nii, Gumi-chan sudah menarik paksa tanganku untuk kembali kekelas. menyebalkan...

~at the same time with Miku~

Luka POV's

Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang lebih awal karena dua wakil pengurus kelas harus mengikuti rapat persiapan festival musik bersama anggota seitokai. Dan disinilah aku, menggantikan wakil ketua kelas kami yang entah siapa ataupun dimana orang tersebut. Aku dan Len (a.k.a ketua kelas) sekarang tengah duduk disebuah meja besar yang berisikan 24 lebih orang, menunggu sang ketua seitokai datang. Sang Kaito Shion, yang merangkap sebagai musuh terbesar Miku.

Srrreeeett...!

Akhirnya para anggota seitokai datang juga... ahh, itu dia sang kaicho, jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. umm... tinggi, rambutnya rapih namun stylish, mata deep bluenya juga mempesona, tampan, sepetinya dia juga orang baik - baik, tapi...

Aku menoleh sebelahku dan mendapati Len dengan wajah yang seperti bertanya, mungkin seperti 'Itu Shion Kaito kan ?!'. aku hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan iya. Sebelum sang kaicho berkata sepatah kata pun, ia tengah menelusuri seisi kelas dengan matanya dan seperti mengabsen ? bagaimana...? apa dia hanya menghitung jumlah murid yang ada disini ? yah, mungkin... berarti dia juga pintar. Sesaat, aku merasa ia memperhatikanku dengan padangan serius dan.. apa ya...

.

"Baiklah, rencana telah ditetapkan... terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua..." ucap sang kaicho dengan senyum manis yang sontak membuat para gadis - gadis diruangan ini blushing, lalu ia membungkuk singkat yang menandakan selesainya rapat kali ini.

Aku pun segera merapikan bukuku ketika mendengar sekilas pembicaraan para gadis yang mengagumi kaicho kami, ada yang berkata senyumannya sangat memikat, ada yang hanya memperhatikan sang kaicho yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya, tersenyum histeris, ada pula yang berkata bahwa sang senpai melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Tanpa kusadari aku sedang tertawa miris. Ya... aku hanya tidak habis pikir, mereka adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi kelakuannya... Lagi - lagi aku menoleh kearah Len dan kali ini mendapatkan ia memperhatikanku dengan pandangan... mungkin aneh, heran, atau penasaran..? entahlah, kalian pasti tahu kan pandangan apa yang kalian keluarkan jika teman kalian tertawa sendiri...?

Aku dan Len pun mulai beranjak dari kursi kami, aku berjalan sedikit lebih didepan. Namun... saat aku sudah sampai pintu ruangan...

"Tunggu..." aku merasa ada yang menahan pergelangan tanganku, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Megurine-san..." Eh...? aku pun mendengar teriakkan - teriakkan histeris gadis - gadis tadi, bagaimana tidak. Siapa yang tidak mau lengannya digenggam erat didepan banyak orang bahkan fansnya sendiri..? ada, aku.

"Ouwh... Kaito, apa kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luka-chan...?" aku pun segera membalikan badanku untuk mendapati Rinto-senpai sedang mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang Kaicho. Kenapa ada disini ? dia memang salah satu anggota seitokai sih, tapi dia kan kelas tiga...

Paak...!

Len pun menepis tangan kaicho yang otomatis membuat genggamannya terlepas, entah mengapa, aku merasa Len tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, marah, serius, dan... benci ?

Semuanya hening, tidak ada bisikkan dari para fans maupun para manusia yang berpijak dikelas ini. Aku dan Rinto-senpai benar - benar terkejut atas perlakuan Len, belum pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya seperti ini. Apa dia khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi padaku sama seperti Miku ?

"Ku.. kumohon..." ucap kaicho tertunduk.

"Tid-"

"Baiklah..." ucapku memotong pekataan Len. Sebenarnya sih aku penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dikelas panas seperti ini. Aku pun menoleh kearah Len dan memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya, tapi dia justru mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain...

.

.

Normal POV's

Kini, langit tengah menjingga sebagai pertanda sang rembulan akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Namun merahnya langit sore tidak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan 22 orang yang tengah berlatih keras bermain sepak bola. Sama seerti lapangan lain, dilapangan tersebut memiliki bangku penonton disetiap sisinya. Dan disalah satu sudut lapangan, tengah duduk sepasang manusia yang hanya terdiam.

"Jadi..." ujar gadis bersurai merah muda dengan nada bertanya sembari merasakan hembusan angis yang menerpa tubuhnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau..." ucap sang lelaki penuh keraguan, "Megurine-san, kau adalah sahabatnya Miku, kan...?" lanjutnya bertanya pada sang gadis sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya..." jawab sang 'Megurine' singkat masih dalam kegiatannya.

"Ka.. kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu..?" Luka terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki - laki disebelahnya.

"Biar kutebak..." sang lelaki deep blue tak bergeming sedikitpun, "Kau... ingin aku mendekatkannya denganmu, atau... kau ingin aku menyampaikan permintaan maafmu ?"

"Keduanya..." jawab Kaito cepat, "Ma.. maksudku... bukan keduanya." Sang kaicho pun memutar sedikit badannya agar dapat menghadap kearah gadis disebelahnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah tersenyum sang gadis. Ia mulai tertunduk lagi, "Aku... hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencariku...?

"Itu... itu karena aku tidak akan bisa meminta maaf padanya secara langsung sekarang, makanya aku pikir kau yang sahabatnya bisa membantuku apapun itu..." Luka hanya menghela napas,

"Kau tahu kaicho, sebelumnya kupikir kau adalah orang yang tegar dan percaya diri..." ucap Luka masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku... mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan diri justru dari Miku..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau melakukan hal yang membuat Miku membencimu ?"

"Aku... hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat mendengar dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai..."

"Begitukah ? sepertinya kau benar - benar menyukainya ya, kaicho..."

"Ti.. tidak.. a.. aku.. hanya..." ujar Kaito dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hihihi... jujur saja, mungkin aku akan merestui hubungan kalian..."

"A.. apa maksudmu...?!"

"Maksudku ? kalian begitu mirip, berusaha kuat dan tegar didepan orang banyak, walaupun mereka sebenarnya lebih rapuh dari orang lain..." kini giliran Kaito yang terdiam. "Miku pun hanya menunjukkan jati dirinya padaku dan Rin, dan karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya, aku dapat dengan mudah mengetahui isi hatimu..."

"Lalu, apa..."

"Ya, aku akan membantumu..." ucap Luka lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Bagaimana caranya, akan kupikirkan dirumah..."

"Te.. terima kasih, Luka-san..." Kaito pun ikut berdiri.

"Matta ashita, Kaicho..." ucap Luka sembari membungkuk singkat lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Rin POV's

"Ohayou, Rin-chan~~" MEN-JI-JI-KAN...!

"Ah~ ohayou,Mikuo... ada apa kau kesini...?" tanya Rinto tiba - tiba. Urgh.. kemarin si nesu, sekarang si negi, mimpi apa aku beberapa hari ini sih...?! ya... setidaknya dirumah mengerikan ini masih ada Len...

"Loh, Len... tumben sekali kau sudah mau berangkat pagi - pagi begini..." ucap Mikuo. APA..?!

"Ah.. Mikuo-senpai, ohayou... iya, aku ada suatu urusan..." jawabnya sembari membawa tas menuju puintu, "baiklah.. Rinto-nii, Rin-nee, dan Mikuo-senpai, aku duluan ya.. ittekimasu..." tidak Len, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon...

"Baiklah Rin-chan, ayo kita berangkat juga~~" ucap si negi memegang tanganku. MENJIJIKAN...! aku pun melihat Rinto yang sedang memperhatikan kami dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

Dengan sigap aku pun memberikan sebuah pandangan yang berartikan 'Apa yang kau lihat..?! cepat tolong aku...!' lalu dengan senyum sinisnya, ia membalas,

'Apa...!? menolongmu..?! coba kau ingat dulu kapan kau pernah menolongku..! tidak ingatkan ? tentu saja, itu karena kau-tidak-pernah-MENOLONGKU...!' urgh...

'Ayolah... kumohon...'

'Ti-dak-a-kan..!'

'Ayolah... akan ku beri imbalan... aku janji..'

'Aku tidak percaya.'

'Percayalah padaku...'

'Untuk apa...!?'

'Kumohon Rinto-nii...'

'Jangan panggil aku begitu...!'

'Makanya cepat tolong aku...'

'Masa bodo.!'

'Onii-chan...'

'...'

"Ayo, Rin-chan~~" ucap Mikuo menarikku pergi. ONII-CHAN...!

.

~At School~

.

"Kyyaa~~ Mikuo... -senpai...?" terdengar kembali suara sang fans yang terkejut aku datang bersama laki - laki idamannya, apalagi dengan berpegangan tangan. Ha ha ha ha, tawaku hambar dalam hati. Ya, pagi ini aku sedang berjalan dikoridor kelas dalam genggaman tangan si monster negi, kenapa kelasku harus begitu jauh sih...

"Ihh.. untuk apa Mikuo-senpai bersama anak dekil begitu..." Apa...?!

"Lihat itu, untuk apa Mikuo-kun bersama si gadis berandalan..." berandalan ? aku ?

"Lihat gadis itu, sudah pendek, tidak cantik dan tidak berbody, sungguh menjijikan..." urgh... dasar tante - tante kebanyakan make up..! pagi - pagi malah gosip, dikoridor pula...

"Ada apa, Rin-chan...?" ujar Mikuo menghentikan langkahnya. Apa, yang akan dilakukannya sekarang..? Ia langsung meletakkan tangannya yang bebas dipipiku... "Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit sayang...?"

'DEGH'

Haah...!? ke.. kenapa wajahku memanas...?! sialan...! dengan sigap aku langsung menepis tangannya dan menundukan wajahku, "A.. aku ti.. tidak apa - apa..." gawat..! apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?!

"MI-KUO-NII...!" Miku ? aku seperti mendengar suara Miku dibelakangku, memang siapa lagi yang memanggil 'nii' selain adiknya. Aku dan Mikuo pun berbalik mengikuti arah suara dan mendapati sang putri negi sedang berlari dengan wajah kesal dan marah...

Tap.. tap.. tap...!

PLAK..!

Hening.

Dengan keras dan lantang, suara tamparan dari Miku menggema dikoridor ini. Mikuo yang menjadi sasaran sang tamparan hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, "Apa - apaan kau, Mikuo-nii...!" bentak Miku.

"Heh, kau kenapa Miku... memangnya aku tidak boleh punya pacar ya..?!" balas Mikuo. Menyebalkan...

"Apa...?!" Miku terdiam, ia seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan. Sama, aku juga... "Itu tidak mungkin... SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN...!" pekik Miku. Ya, sangat tidak mungkin...!

"Ohayou, Mikuo-senpai..." ucap Luka yang baru saja mendekati kami dengan sangat tenang. Lalu ia membungkuk pelan kehadapan Mikuo, sekedar memberi salam... TAPI KENAPA DIA BISA SETENANG ITU...!?

"Ah, ohayou Luka-chan... seperti biasa, kalian berangkat bersama..." sahut Mikuo basa - basi, dasar setan..! Luka hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara Miku sudah memerah wajahnya karena amarah yang sedang ditahannya. "Sepertinya hari ini kau lebih cantik dari biasanya ya, Luka-chan~~"

"**PLAK...!**"

"Aduh...! kalian ini apa - apaan sih...?!" rintih Mikuo mengelus - elus kedua pipinya, tunggu ! 'kedua' ?! apa aku juga menamparnya ?! "Kalau Miku sih wajar, tapi kau Rin... tunggu..." tiba - tiba terbuat sebuah senyum diwajah si negi, "Apa kau cemburu, sayang...?" lanjutnya lalu mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. **HHHHIIIIIII...!**

"AK-" tunggu ! aku sedang melakukan perintahnya, ini pasti ujian darinya ! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH ! "Memangnya gadis mana yang suka pacarnya menggoda gadis lain...!?" ucapku sembari mengalihkan wajahku dengan nada kesal yang kubuat. RASAKAN.!

"Hee...?! jadi Rin-chanku cemburu ya...?" aku pun segera melirik Luka dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi, dia pasti sudah mengetahui situasinya, kan...?! seperti dugaanku, Ia pun segera menarik Miku yang tengah tercengang. "Ara~~ makin hari Luka-chan makin cantk saja ya... apa lagi bodynya..." ucap Mikuo sembari memperhatikan punggung Miku dan Luka yang menjauh.

'**DEGH !**' Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan satu alisku terangkat, berusaha agar kesesakkan nafasku tak terlihat. Kenapa ?

"La.. lalu, kenapa imbalanmu tidak ingin didekatkan padanya saja...?!" tanyaku mulai kesal. Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu pada sahabatku...?!

"Ckckck... maaf saja, tapi dia itu bukan tipeku..." jawabnya lalu meninggalkanku. Apa sih maksudnya..?! dia itu memang laki - laki yang tidak akan pernah kumengerti...! Yah... akhirnya aku akan terbebas darinya setidaknya hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung... (saya cinta indo... XD)

sora : sora's back... XD  
Len : yah...  
Mikuo : ngapain sih ni orang balik...  
Kaito : bikin bt aja sih...  
sora : heeh...?! kalian jahat... X(  
Len, Mikuo & Kaito : memang..!

sora : urgh... ok, sebelumnya sora mau minta maaf karena kesangat terlambatan sora untuk update freak fict ini... *bow*

aru : pasti ga ada yang mau baca fict aneh inikan... XD *digigit tikus*  
sora : XP

ok, sora mau langsung bales review aja, abis sora bingung mau ngomong apa...

Flueduck (Ch. 3)

Heeh...?! yandere...? tapi disini ga ada chara yang yandere...  
fuyu : bikin aja salah satu karakternya cemburu terus berubah sifatnya jadi yandere... -,-'  
sora : iya, bisa juga tuh... XD *digiles pohon pisang*  
kok sora yang digiles...? kan yg ngasih ide fuyu...!  
Len : tapi yg ngeselin itu elu...!  
sora : Len-kyun jelek..!  
ok, sora bakalan berusaha buat update secepatnya lagi... ^^

Louise T (Ch. 3)

Setuju... sora merasa kayak ga ada yang baca n jadi ga semangat... ;( *malah curhat*  
fuyu : jadi kau hanya buat FFn ini agar direview saja... -,-"  
sora : heeh..?! bukan begitu... sora cuma sering ngedown kalo...  
fuyu : kau juga sering hanya men-silent reader kan ?  
sora : iya...  
ya pokoknya trima kasih sudah mau mereview... *bow*

a lazy girl (Ch. 3)

Iya, ini first kiss nya, memang sora belum tulis ya ? sora lupa... XD *dicabik cabik serigala*

Iya, sora setuju, Kaito sama Gaku-chan aja... XD *digampar es krim & terung*  
Kaito : gaje..!  
Gaku : emangnya eke cowo apaan... hebring deh, ah~~  
fuyu : ...  
aru : *sweatdrop*

sora : Miku sama Kaito ? ummm... rahasia... XD *bangga* *digorok*

tapi sora justu ga suka bagian Miku dipeluk Len... soalnya apa apaan itu Miku meluk meluk Len...! Len-kyunkan cuma punya sora...! *dibakar rame rame*  
Len : ga sudi gw jadi punya lo...!

sora : eh...?! ditiru ? tiru aja... *disabet aruchii*  
etto... maksud sora, menurut sora fict ini ga bagus... kok malah ditiru... lagian kalo ditiru pasti lebih bagus... XD  
aru : gaje !  
fuyu : *nod*

sora : ok, terima kasih ya senpai senpai... XD

masalah romancenya Miku n Kaito, sora mikirnya untuk ga berpusat kesitu dan lebih mengarah ke persahabatannya MiKaRin... (?)  
apa mending sora ganti ini jadi Miku, Rin, Luka aja ya ? sora bingung... ._.

udah ya... sampai disini dulu...

mohon bantuan senpai senpai ya...  
sora masih terlalu newbie disini...

Jaa ne~~


	5. Chapter 5

sora : konbanwa senpai senpai~~ sora hadir di chapter 5...

langsung saja ya...

aru : Warning ! _baca ini bisa jadi gila..! typo nya banyak..! merusak harkat dan martabat Vocaloid.! Dan dari yang sudah sudah, fanfict buatan author ini jelek semua.! Jadi disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum kejadian sial menimpamu..!_

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

.

Rin POV's

"'Orange' bicara pada 'negi' disini. Ganti." ucapku pada talky walkieku.

"'Negi' disini, keadaan aman. Ganti." bersuara walky talkieku. Kalian ingin tahu ? ayolah… hanya satu gadis disekolah ini yang menyukai 'negi' kan… jadi ya itu sudah pasti si Miku… oh iya, aku lupa. Aku segera keluar dari toilet wanita disekolahku setelah mendengar kata 'aman' dari agent 'negi'. Aku keluar dengan merapat pada dinding, mengeluarkan kepalaku terlebih dulu untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar. Dan ya, aman. Dengan cepat, aku pun berlari ketangga menuju atap sekolah untuk pulang bersama seperti biasa dengan Miku dan Luka. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk bertemu diatap karena musuh kami pasti belum pulang. Dan Miku, tengah berjaga di tangga untuk mengawasi adanya musuh kami atau tidak. Yaitu si-

Buuughh…!

Aduuh…! Siapa sih yang menabrak…

"Halo Rin-chan~~" ucap Mikuo yang tengah menahan tanganku agar tidak jatuh. Dan YA, DIALAH MUSUH KAMI..!

"LEPASKAN AKU…!" bentakku sembari meronta melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelanganku. KENAPA DIA TIDAK MELEPASKANNYA…!?

"Kau mau kemana, sayang~~?" APA !? MENJIJIKAN…!

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA..!? CEPAT LEPASKAN…!" bukannya melepas, si brengsek ini justru mempererat genggamannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau…?" jawabnya santai.

"APA MAUMU SEBNARNYA, HAH…!? SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MENGEJEKKU…?! UNTUK APA KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN ORANG, HAH..!? DASAR BENGSEK…!" pekikku lagi. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku sudah menitikkan air mata. Dan dia hanya memandangku dengan raut… kecewa ? aku tak perduli ! tepat setelah ia melonggarkan genggamannya, aku segera menarik paksa tanganku dan berlari kearah yang berlawanan arah dengan atap sekolah.

.

.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH…!" teriakku sekencang - kencangnya tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar. Ya, aku habis menangis, aku sudah lupa berapa lama aku menangis, yang pasti, sekarang sudah sore. Aku bahkan juga tidak melihat anak - anak yang biasanya bermain softball disini –ini adalah lapangan softball dan voli.

Kenapa ?! aku juga perempuan tahu..! aku hanya tidak habis pikir, tadi siang –waktu jam istirahat– laki - laki teal itu mengajakku makan bersama dengan para fans dan temannya. Kan aku jadi dihina habis - habisan oleh fans menyebalkannya..! Mulai dari aku sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya lah, aku yang memaksanya pacaran, ataupun berkata bahwa seharusnya aku dibuang dan si brengsek itu lebih memilih tubuh molek mereka… MENJIJIKAN…! Mereka tidak tahu apa, jika Luka membuka kacamatanya dan tidak menggunakan seragam yang terlalu jelek ini, dia pasti akan menjadi seorang wanita yang dapat membuat manusia manapun kekurangan darah karena ber-nosebleed-ria. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBELAKU..! dia malah menganggap bahwa para perempuannya cemburu dan membuatku makin terinjak - injak. DASAR BRENGSEK…!

"Ehh… tenyata yang berteriak tadi Rin-chan ya…" ucap… GAKUPO…?! HIIIIIII…!

"Ya, memang kenapa…?!" oh.. kami-sama… aku sudah malas berdebat…!

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah ya…?" tanyanya. Umm… mungkin kalau aku bercerita padanya aku akan merasa lebih tenang…

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya ?" dia hanya berdiri dengan senyumnya, aku pun menepuk pelan beberapa kali tempat disebelahku yang menandakan ia boleh duduk disebelahku.

.

.

.

Miku POV's

Iiiih…! Apa sih maksudnya si Rin itu…!? Kenapa dia malah tiba - tiba mengirimiku email kalau dia sudah pulang..?! Ya, aku hanya pulang berdua dengan Luka-chan karena setelah kami menunggu lebih dari 2 jam aku baru mendapat email dari si Rin bahwa dia sudah pulang dengan teman dari klubnya…

"Tadaima..!" ucapku kesal sembari membuka pintu rumahku. Seperti biasa tidak ada sapaan. Tou-san dan kaa-san selalu berada diluar negeri. Semua pelayan dirumah kami hanya datang waktu aku dan Mikuo-nii sekolah. Itu semua karena kami sangat tidak menyukai rumah kami diramaikan oleh orang asing, bukan oleh keluarga sendiri…

Ngomong - ngomong tentang Mikuo-nii… dimana dia ? aku belum menghajarnya… "Mikuo-nii…!" panggilku dengan suara yang bisa terbilang cukup keras. Tapi tak ada jawaban, "Mikuo-nii..! kau sudah pulang kan…?!" aku pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ternyata terbuka sedikit. "Mikuo-nii-" aku melihat Mikuo-nii hanya sedang berbaring ditempat tidur King's Size kamarnya dengan lengan menutupi matanya. Ada apa ? tidak biasanya dia begini… Aku pun mendekatinya tanpa mengetahui jika dia bangun atau tidak, "Mikuo-nii…!" panggilku.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Miku." jawabnya. Lalu ia berputar menyampingkan tubuhnya agar aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya, aku pun ikut berbaring menatap punggungnya. "Apa aku ini brengsek…?" tanyanya. Apa ?! tentu saja… YA.

"Tidak..!" jawabku cepat. Huh ?

"Begitukah…?" sahutnya dengan suara berbisik, untung masih bisa kudengar. "Kalau begitu, kenapa dia membenciku…" entah bagaimana aku merasa tubuh Mikuo-nii mulai bergetar… "Kenapa, dia selalu menganggapku orang brengsek…" lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Tunggu, apa… "Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku…"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu… Rin..?" tebakku. Mikuo-nii hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggangku, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di… perutku ? oh, ya sudahlah… Aku pun memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya, ternyata… Mikuo-nii sangat menyukai Rin…

"Gomen ne, onii-chan…" tiba - tiba aku teringat pada Kaito… apa dia juga menyukaiku sama seperti Mikuo-nii ? apa dia juga hanya frustasi ? apakah dibalik topengnya… iya juga bersifat seperti Mikuo-nii ? apa.. aku harus minta maaf padanya ? tanpa kusadari, aku sudah tertidur saat merasakan kehangatan Mikou-nii…

.

.

.

"HHHHOOOOOAAAAMMM~~~" ucapku saat membuka mata dan mendapati aku tidak berada dikamarku… APA…?!

"Ohayou, Miku-hime~~" sapa Mikuo-nii dengan senyuman. APA ?! i.. inikan kamarnya…

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan disini…?!" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingat…

"Jadi… kau tidak ingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam…" jawabnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"APA…!?" ti.. tidak mugkin…!

"Hahhaha… tenanglah Miku… aku tidak melakukan apa - apa kok pada tubuh langsingmu…" Huh…? Oh iya… bukankah kemarin Mikuo-nii menangis..? "Lebih baik kau mandi saja sana… masih ada waktu sampai kesekolah…" ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar, "Arigatou, Miku…" aku mendengarnya terakhir kali sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Normal POV's

"Luka-san…" panggil seseorang berambut biru pada gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Ah, ohayou, kaicho…" sapa sang 'Luka-san' pada lelaki yang memanggilnya.

"Err… ya, ohayou…dan Luka-san, bisa kah kau hanya memanggilku 'Kaito' ?" Tanya sang lelaki deep blue malu - malu.

"Haruskah ?" Tanya balik Luka pada sang kaicho.

"Err… tidak juga sih…" Kaito pun hanya dapat menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hihihi… kalian memang benar - benar mirip ya, Kaicho…" Luka pun hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya tengah memerah wajahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid yang berada di koridor tersebut, termasuk dua orang siswi kelas 1, yaitu Miku dan Rin. Miku pun yang sebelumnya ingin meminta maaf, terpaksa mengurungkan niatannya tersebut. Ia berpikir bahwa lelaki deep blue tersebut hanya dapat memainkan perasaannya, dan bahkan sekarang mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya.

'**AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, SHION KAITO…!**' pekiknya dalam hati. Gadis bertwintail tersebut pun segera menghampiri sepasang insan yang tengah bersenda gurau dan menampar salah satu dari insan tersebut,

**PAAK…!**

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH…!" pekik Miku setelah melesatkan sebuah tamparan keras yang membuat pipi sang sasaran memerah seutuhnya, sementara sang sasaran dan dua gadis lainnya hanya dapat terbelalak kaget terhadap apa yang dicerna oleh mata dan telinga mereka.

"Mi.. Miku-"

"KAU TAHU, SEBELUMNYA AKU MENCARIMU UNTUK MINTA MAAF ATAS PERLAKUANKU…!" bentak sang gadis teal memotong perkataan Luka. "DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG BARUSAN..! KAU TELAH MEMBUKA MATAKU ATAS APA YANG ADA DIBALIK TOPENGMU ITU, SHION KAITO…!" Miku pun segera berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata dan disusul oleh Rin yang tengah khawatir pada sahabatnya.

"Etto… kaicho, daijoubu…?" tanya Luka mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi merah lelaki deep blue tersebut.

"Ha.. hai… daijoubu…" sahut sang kaicho menitikkan air mata.

"Kaicho…?!" gadis sakura tersebut pun mulai panik atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap temannya, 'Andai aku tidak berada disini… mereka akan berbaikkan, bukan…?" pikirnya dalam hati dan mulai tertunduk. "Gomen, kaicho…"

"I.. iie… ini bukan salahmu, Luka-san…" kini giliran Kaito yang mulai panik.

"Tapi-"

KKKrrrrrriiiiiinnnngggg…!

Miku POV's

Uuuuurrrrgggghhh…! kuso ! kuso ! kuso ! apa - apaan itu ! menjijikan..! dasar ular berkepala dua..! kalau saja aku sekarang tidak berada didalam kelas, aku pasti sudah berteriak sekencang - kencangnya..!

"Etto… Miku-chan… ada apa dengan wajahmu ? kau terlihat seperti habis menangis…?" tanya Gumi-chan mengkhawatirkanku… benar juga ! aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini…!

"Aku tidak apa - apa kok, Gumi-chan~~" ucapku dengan senyuman.

.

"Miku-chan…! chotto matte…!" aku mendengar teriakkan Gumi-chan dibelakangku. Ya… sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah, aku dan Gumi-chan pun pergi keruang klub. Namun… aku berlari dari kelasku yang ada dilantai 1 tanpa lelah sedikit pun..! aku hebatkan…?! Ya… itu terbukti dari Gumi-chan yang sejak tadi mencoba mengejarku tapi sudah tandas saat dilantai 2-

Buuuggghhh…!

"Auuw…" aku merasa tubuh mungilku ini menabrak seseorang dan membatku terjatuh, aku pun segera mendungakkan kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa yang kutabrak,

"Ah..! gomen Miku-chan… kami tidak lihat jalan…" ucap Nero-senpai dan membantuku berdiri. Padahalkan yang ku tabrak itu Meito-senpai…

"Ti.. tidak, akulah yang salah telah menabrak kalian…" ya… kan aku yang berlari…

"Begitukah..?!" Tanya Meito-senpai dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I.. iya… go.. gomennasai…" ucapku gugup lalu membungkukkan badanku. Entah kenapa, dibanding dengan si kepala biru itu, sekarang aku merasa lebih nyaman bersama mereka bertiga. Nero, Gumiya, dan Meito-senpai…

"Bukankah, waktu itu kau takut pada kami…?!" sanggah Meito-senpai. Setelah bangkit, aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu aku mulai bercerita singkat pada mereka, memotong beberapa bagian seperti tidak memberi tahu nama Luka-chan dan mengganti 'adegan berciuman' dengan 'adegan menyebalkan yang membuatku benci padanya'. Mereka bertiga pun mulai sedikit kesal dan mengepalkan tangan, sepertinya mereka merupakan anak baik…

"Tenang saja Miku-chan, kami akan melindungimu…" ucap Nero-senpai dengan senyuman seorang kakak, "Iya kan, Meito…?" Meito hanya mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, terlihat menggemaskan bagiku…

"Jadi, sekarang kita berteman kan, Miku-chan ?" tanya Gumiya-senpai…

"Hai…!"

"Miku-chan…!" panggil Gumi-chan sembari mengatur nafas. Oh iya, aku melupakannya…

"Ah, Gumi…" sapa Gumiya-senpai. Aku juga lupa kalau mereka adik kakak.

"Ara~~ susah - susah aku mengejarmu, kau malah enak - enakkan mengobrol dengan para anak berandal seperti mereka…" ucap Gumi-chan dengan nada mengejek, namun bermakna candaan. Tidak terima, sang kakak pun segera menghampiri adiknya dan mencubit kedua pipi adiknya, "Aaaawwww… onhi-shan…! Lephaskhan…! Sakhit shahu…!" rintihnya dalam cubitan. Sementara aku, Nero dan Meito-senpai hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka…

"Ah..! Miku-chan, bukankah kalian harus pergi ke klub ?" tanya Nero-senpai mengingatkan. Aku sudah mulai pikun rupanya…

"huuuwaah~~ benar, aku pergi dulu ya, nii-chan, senpai…" ucap Gumi-chan yang baru saja terlepas dari cubitan kakaknya lalu ia menarikku untuk segera menuju ruang klub. Kini sepertinya giliranku yang akan datang terlambat…

.

"Maaf kami terlambat~~" salam Gumi-chan saat membuka pintu ruang klub kami. Dan yah… tepat seperti yang kuduga, kami terlambat. Tapi… Len-san memang terlihat seperti biasa, memainkan gitarnya, tapi… dia seperti sedang… umm… kesal ? sedih ? frustasi ? atau… patah hati ? entahlah. Lalu Rinto-senpai yang biasanya berlatih drum, kali ini hanya diam memperhatikan adiknya yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Lalu Iroha dan Yuzumi-senpai… mereka biasa saja, hanya menggosip.

Kami pun memulai latihan kami dengan menggunakan lagu baru, tapi… aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena selalu memperhatikan Len-san… apa yang terjadi padanya ? kenapa dia jadi sedikit lebih diam dari biasanya ? apa dia sakit ? atau… dia benar - benar sedang patah hati ? tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menatapnya terlalu dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga sepertinya ia menyadari kelakuanku dan menoleh kearahku dengan… senyum getir diwajahnya. Aku yang tidak bisa berkonsentari, hanya menundukkan kepalaku berusaha menyembunyikan wajah terbakarku. Kenapa kau memberikan tatapan seperti itu, Len..?.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini…" ucap lelaki berambut peach memanggil gadis yeng tengah merutuki nasibnya disebuah atap sekolah dengan posisi menenggelamkan kepalanya dan tangan yang memeluk kedua lututnya. Merasa terpanggil, gadis bersurai sakura tersebut segera berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok yang mulai dirindukannya.

"Ah, Yuuma-senpai…" sapa Luka tanpa berani menatap azure lelaki yang disapanya tersebut. Sementara sosok yang tersapa hanya dapat menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Siapa kau…?" tanyanya melihat gadis yang dicintainya tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Luka hanya tertunduk lesu, mengetahui sahabatnya –sudah pasti– tahu tentang aib yang beredar, 'Kaito Shion dan Megurine Luka terlihat bersama beberapa kali'. Dan yang lebih parah adalah saat pagi hari tadi. Luka masih terdiam, hingga ia merasakan jemari hangat sang Yuuma yang membelai lembut setiap helai rambutnya. "Kemana, 'Megurine Luka' yang kukenal…?" tanyanya disela mengelus rambut halus Luka. Luka masih terdiam, namun karena ia tengah berpikir kali ini. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide, gadis bermata sapphire blue tersebutpun mulai tersenyum,

"Arigatou, Yuuma-kun…" ucapnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan lelaki bermata emas tersebut.

"Kemana, Lukaku yang kukenal dulu…?"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung... (saya cinta indo... XD)

sora : sora bingung kalo udah kayak gini mau ngomong apa…

Ya… pokoknya sora mau minta maaf bila terjadi terlalu banyak kesalahan yang terjadi diatas… *bow*

Langsung saja ya…

152 cm (Ch. 4)

Arigatou senpai… XD  
fict ini masih kalah bagus sama fict fict yang terdapat diluar sana… XD (?)

Iya tuh, Gaku-chan ga usah dapet pasangan aja… XD *digoreng bareng terung (?)*  
Gaku : Gila..!

sora : stuju..! Len-kyun memang keren kalau diapain aja… sora juga fansnya Len-kyun… XD  
Len : iyalah, gw gitu…! *bangga*  
sora : apa lagi kalo- *disumpel coklat*  
aru : diam kalau kau masih sayang nyawa…!  
fuyu : …  
aru : terima kasih karena telah membaca dan memasukkan fict kami ke fav list anda… *bow*

Flueduck (Ch. 4)

Iya, sudah lanjut… dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca hingga sampai disini… *bow*

Vermiehans (Ch. 4)

sora : cinta banyak segi segi ? memang ada ? ._.a  
tapi bagus juga sih… XD  
sora aja jadi ribet pas bikin cerita karena terlalu banyak sisi dan sudutnya (?)… XD

Mikuo keren ?  
Mikuo : iyalah… kenapa ? ga suka, HAH..!? *nyiapin negiaxe (?)*  
fuyu : mungkin yang ia maksud adalah negi-axe.. -,-'  
sora : …

aru : ya, sudah update…

masalah pairing itu masih rahasia… gomen… *bow*

akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,

Gomen to Arigatou… \\_(_ _)_/


	6. Chapter 6

sora : ohayou senpai senpai~~ sora hadir di chapter 6...

langsung saja ya...

aru : Warning ! _baca ini bisa jadi gila..! typo nya banyak..! merusak harkat dan martabat Vocaloid.! Dan dari yang sudah sudah, fanfict buatan author ini jelek semua.! Jadi disarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sebelum kejadian sial menimpamu..!_

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

Chapter. 6

.

.

"DRAMA..!?"

"Ya... kelas kita terpilih untuk mengisi acara di pentas seni bulan depan dengan... drama." Jelas Kiyoteru mengulangi kata - katanya.

"Tapi sensei, kenapa tidak dengan band atau yang semacamnya, saja...?!" sanggah seorang siswa pada gurunya.

"Yah... kalau masalah itu sih karena klub drama sendiri yang menentukan dari hasil naskah yang terkumpulkan..." jawab Kiyoteru dengan nada pasrah.

"Heeh...?! jangan - jangan lomba menulis naskah bulan lalu..!" sahut murid lain sembari mengingat diadakannya lomba mengarang bulan lalu. Mendengar pernyataan teman mereka, seluruh murid kelas 1-B segera melancarkan deathglare masing - masing kearah gadis bernama 'Gumi Nakajima'.

"The hee... gomen ne, minna..." ujar sang pemenang lomba dengan wajah memelas.

"Ehem... baiklah, silahkan Nakajima-san..."

"Ganbatte ! Gumi-chan...!" bisik Miku menyemangati sahabatnya. Gumi pun segera melangkahkan kakinya sembari menelan ludah dan berdiri didepan kelas sembari membawa beberapa lembar kertas naskah berjudulkan 'Snow Cinderella'.

Miku POV's

"Giliranmu, Miku-chan..." ucap Gumi-chan. Aku pun segera mengambil salah satu bola yang berada dalam sebuah box secara acak, dan... 'saudara tiri kedua'. Tulisan pada bola tersebut... hihi, baru pertama kali aku menjadi antagonis... bisa tidak ya...?

Aku pun segera berjalan kearah Luka-chan untuk mengetahui peran yang ia dapatkan, "Luka-chan~~" panggilku lalu kukalungkan lenganku pada pundaknya "Kau dapat peran apa...?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Miku... aku..." ia sedikit mengalihkan bola matanya kekanan, "Pa.. pangeran..." heh..?!

"Jadi, kita punya pangeran yang gentle ya-"

"HEEH...!?" sentak Len-san dengan wajah memerah...?

"Ada apa, Len ?" tanya Luka-chan, umm...

"Ah, ti.. tidak ada apa - apa..."

"Oh iya, Len-san dapat peran apa ?" tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang...

"Eh... aku..." tumben sekali dia begini... wajahnya memerah, gugup pula-

"Hei, Len..! kau dapat peran apa..?!" tanya Miki tiba - tiba lalu merebut bola milik Len.

"Hei, Miki-san...!"

"Pu...tri ?"

"Eh..?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Begitulah..." ucap Len-san dengan nada pasrah... berarti... Lu.. Luka-chan dan Len-san, ya... itu berarti...

"Ara, ara~~ kau selamat Luka-chan, yang jadi putrinya adalah Len..." sahut Gumi-chan tiba - tiba. Oh, iya juga sih... lagi pula adegan berciumannya hanya bohongan saja kan... haha.. iya kan...

"Oh iya, Gumi... kau dapat peran apa ?" tanya Miki, ketua kelas kami.

"Oh, aku sih saudara tiri pertama~~ bagaimana denganmu, Miki-chan...?"

"Hehe... aku bagian desain pakaian dan properti panggung, pastinya..." sahut Miki. Oh iya, Miki itu adalah salah satu anggota klub drama... dan memang ia mendapat bagian yang paling ia mahiri, sungguh beruntung...

"Baiklah, minna...!" Gumi-chan langsung saja berdiri diatas meja, "Ayo kita mulai latihannya...!" soraknya sambil meninju langit.

"YOSH...!"

.

.

.

Miku. Hari ini merupakan hari pementasan, tapi sekarang masih pukul 06.00 pagi. "HOOAAAMM~~" aku masih mengantuk...

"Heh Miku, apa - apaan dengan nguapanmu itu...!?" ledek Rin. Umm... kalau tidak salah kelas Rin-chan itu hanya mengadakan sebuah band dan stand makanan, makanya kami tetap berangkat bertiga.

"Iiih.. berisik kau Rin, biasanya kau kan menguap lebih besar dariku..!"

"Ka-"

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAA...!" eh ?! kami bertiga seperti mendengarkan suara beberapa gadis kelasku yang menjerit histeris.

"Ahhaha...! Len-chan, lihat sini...!" eh.?! Itu... Len-san..!? memakai gaun kotor coklat dengan renda putih ala gadis zaman dulu dan wig panjang berwarna honeygold gelombang, ditambah dengan pita coklat dikepalanya... be.. benar - benar...

"Miku, Luka... kenapa kalian diam saja, ayo cepat ganti baju..!" perintah Miki. Aku pun segera mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian berwarna biru gelap dengan model yang hampir sama dengan Len-san tapi lebih bersih, rambutku pun tetap ditwintail namun menggunakan pita hitam disetiap ikatannya untuk menambah kesan suram, benar - benar pakaian yang flat. Agak jengkel sih, tapi aku kan hanya antagonis... jadi wajar saja kan.. setelah aku keluar dari ruang ganti, Luka-chan pun segera masuk dan diikuti dengan Miki-chan yang membawa beralatan make up sederhana yang biasa hanya digunakan oleh laki - laki. Ya... mungkin hanya sisir, bedak, atau fondation lah...

Selang beberapa menit, Luka-chan dan Miki-chan pun akhirnya keluar. Saat Luka-chan melangkah keluar, dengan jelas aku dapat merasakan semua orang dikelasku menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memperhatikan Luka-chan dari ujung hingga ujung. Bagaimana tidak, Luka-chan sekarang menggunakan baju seorang pangeran berwarna biru, celana putih dengan boots hitam bergaris emas, dan... aku tidak tahu namanya, pokoknya itu adalah selendang miss universe berwarna merah menyilang dibahunya kepinggang dengan rapih, ditambah topi biru dengan tiga helai bulu merak berwarna merah, biru dan hitam dikepalanya. Lalu rambut panjangnya yang diikat tail satu dibawah membuatnya terlihat gagah namun gentle karena raut dan sifatnya yang tenang. Sungguh penampilan yang sukses membuat semua gadis terpesona olehnya.

Sementara yang lelaki, hanya bisa bernosebleed-ria melihat paras cantik Luka-chan tanpa kaca mata dan dengan bedak yang sangat tipis membuatnya natural dan fresh. Matanya yang memang sesungguhnya biru, menggunakan contact lens transparant membuat matanya terkesan bersinar... tunggu..! aku ini kan perempuan...! ke.. kenapa aku juga ikut terpesona...?! aaaarrrrgggghhhh...!

"Baiklah, Minna… karena penampilan kita adalah pembuka pementasan, jadi sebentar lagi kita harus mendekorasi panggung… mohon bantuannya, ya…" teriak Gumi-chan –sang produser– seperti biasa, berdiri diatas meja. Ia menggunakan pakaian rapih laki - laki berwarna coklat, mulai bari baju, rompi, dan boots. Coklat dan bergaris hitam. Seperti itu… Gumi-chan terlihat seperti Gumo-senpai… hihi…

"Gumi-chan… ini, aku menemukan wignya…" seru Miki-chan sembari memberikan wig pendek berwarna biru. Eh ?!

"wig…?" tanyaku. Gumi-chanpun turun dari atas meja dan mengambil rambut palsu tersebut, lalu menoleh kearahku,

"Soalnya kalau begini saja aku akan terlihat seperti si Gumo…" jelasnya dengan nada malas..

"Biar aku yang rapihkan…" tawar Luka-chan sambil memasang wig tersebut dikepala Gumi-chan… umm… saat memakaikannya entah kenapa aku melihat Luka-chan memasang senyum penuh arti diwajahnya, lalu saat selesai… Gumi-chan… terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kaito Shion, DAN ITU SANGAT MEMBUATKU JENGKEL…!

"Luka-chan, kenapa…?" kenapa harus ditata sama seperti dia…?

"Bukankah kau membencinya, Miku ?" tanyanya masih dalam senyuman yang membuatku sedikit blushing, kuakui.

"I.. iya… justru itu…"

"Menurutku akan lebih baik begini agar amarahmu benar - benar keluar sebagai antagonis… bukankah kau belum pernah membenci seseorang sebelumnya…" jelas Luka-chan… iya sih…

"Baiklah, arigatou.."

.

.

"Miki, properti..?!" teriak Gumi-chan sembari belari kecil mengecek kesiapan pementasan kami.

"Sudah siap." Jawab Miki-chan tak kalah sibuk.

"Ted, dekorasi panggung..?!" tanyanya lagi melihat sang Ted yang terlihat seperti mengecek kerapihan panggung kami.

"Sebentar lagi selesai…"

"Miku-chan…!" panggil… IA-senpai, sang ketua klub drama.

"Ah, Aria-senpai…" sapaku… dia datang bersama Rinto-senpai dan si Shion yang sedang asyik mencatat sesuatu di papan jalannya, menyebalkan…

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian…" ucapnya..

"Tidak apa, kok…"

"Oh iya, ngomong - ngomong dimana narratornya…?" tanyanya sembari memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Eh…?!" sahut Gumi-chan tiba - tiba, narrator ? gawat..!

"Jangan - jangan…"

"Hehe.. he… gomen…" ucap Gumi-chan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja…" tawar Aria-senpai.

"Eh…!?"

.

.

.

Normal POV's

"Mukashi, mukashi… Disebuah Desa yang tentram, tengah hidup seorang gadis menawan yang tinggal bersama ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya. Setiap hari, ia bekerja keras, menyapu, memasak, mencuci, mendapat tindasan dari ibu dan kakak perempuannya, dan pekejaan lainnya. Suatu hari, sang gadis yang bernama Cinderel… Len, tengah berjalan santai di sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan bunga, bernyanyi, bersenda gurau bersama para hewan yang ia temui… disana, ia menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya," jelas sang narrator dengan nada yang sedikit bingung atas apa yang dibacanya.

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~~" bersenandung sang gadis bermata ocean blue. "Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne~~"

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA…!" sorak para penonton melihat kecantikan Len, perempuan maupun laki - laki.

"L.. Len…" bisik Rin melihat saudaranya dari bangku penonton.

"Sungguh suara yang sangat merdu…" puji seorang pangeran yang tiba - tiba muncul bersama kuda putihnya.

"Luka-chan…" gumam Luki dan Mikuo dari bangku penonton. Sementara penonton lain hanya dapat menjerit histeris atas mempesonanya sang pangeran.

"Ah, et.. etto… o.. ohayou, Ouji-sama…" sapa sang gadis sembari membungkuk didepan pangeran terhormat negaranya dengan amat gugup –terutama karena melihat wajah Luka.

"Ouji-sama…? Baiklah…" ucap sang pangeran merah muda dengan pandangan yang amat dalam lalu mendekat den mengambil helaian rambut Len, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Ojou-chan…" lanjutnya mengelus pipi memerah sang gadis honeygold.

"O.. ouji-sama…" mendapat sentuhan sang pangeran, Cinderellen hanya bisa memerah dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafas agar tidak jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

"Seandainya saja aku diperbolehkan mengetahui nama gadis menawan ini… pssst… Luka-san…" bisik Kaito memperingati Luka yang terlihat terbuai dalam dunianya. Sementara semua penonton terlihat merona melihat kemesraan diatas panggung. "Luka-san, dialognya…!"

"Seandainya aku bisa selalu melihat gadis secantik dirimu…" improvisasi. "Mendengar melody indah dari bibir merahmu…" Hanya itulah yang terdapat dalam kepala pangeran bermata sapphire tersebut. "…Menyisir setiap helai rambutmu…" Len pun mulai menatap lurus kearah sapphire orang yang benar - benar dicintainya tersebut, melupakan sedikit perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua. "Menyentuh setiap lekuk-"

"Go.. gomen nasai, ouji-sama.. saya harus pergi, permisi…" ucap Len cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan sang ouji-sama dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Jaa ne, ojou-chan…" bisik Luka sembari menutupi wajah memerahnya. 'a.. ada apa denganku…'

"Disebuah rumah, seorang gadis bertwintail tengah kesal atas apa yang tengah ia dengar, sesuatu yang sangat amat ia tidak sukai…" jelas IA.

"Kutanya kau sekali lagi cermin bodoh, siapa orang yang paling cantik di negeri ini..?!" tanya gadis bermata emerald green tersebut kesal pada sang cermin didepannya –Ted.

"Sampai kapanpun, jawaban hamba akan tetap sama, yaitu nona Cinderellen." Jawab sang cermin datar.

"Urrrggh… sudahlah, aku punya cara lain, Gumiya..!" geram kakak tiri Cinderellen, memanggil saudaranya. Selang beberapa detik, seseorang yang terpanggil tersebut tak kunjung datang, "Gumi-"

"Ya, saudaraku…" muncul tiba - tiba sesosok dengan suara rendah, berambut biru, dan menggunakan mask penutup mata.

'Gumi-chan…?' gumam Miku menyadari perbedaan sahabatnya, "Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga… aku punya permintaan untukmu, saudaraku…" ucap Miku dengan sebuah seringai.

"Apapun untukmu, adikku…" sahut 'Gumiya' tersenyum lirih.

.

.

.

"watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de-" merasa diikuti, Cinderellen pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seseorang tengah membawa sebilah pedang dari balik pohon dan membuat gadis tersebut bergetar ketakutan. "Gumiya onii-san…"

"Cinderellen…" ucap lelaki tersebut mendekat.

"Aku-"

"Pergilah…!" bentak lelaki ber-mask tersebut.

"Apa yang…"

"Pergi..! lari sejauh mungkin…! Pergi dari desa ini, sekarang..!" geram sang kakak.

"Onii… san…" ucap Len lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, tidak akan pernah…" bisik 'Gumiya'.

"Aku.. tidak akan pergi…"

.

.

Cklek… dumm…!

"Oh, kakakku tercinta, apakah kau sudah membunuh adik tercinta kita…?" tanya Miku melihat kakaknya pulang membawa Cinderellen yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ternyata belum ya…" secara instant, senyum diwajah lelaki biru tersebutpun hilang. Ya, mana ada orang yang sehabis membunuh akan membawa pulang mayatnya, ditambah dengan princess style membawanya, apa lagi adik kejamnya itu memiliki cermin ajaib yang mengetahui apapun, rencananya gagal, adiknya akan segera mati… "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadikan, ONII-SAN…!?"

"Maaf…" bisiknya, "Cinderellen…"

.

.

"Kau tahu Cinderellen… kau memang cantik, sangat cantik… tapi sayang sekali, kau itu menyedihkan, menyebalkan, menjijikan, aku tidak tahu mengapa sang pangeran bisa jatuh cinta padamu-"

BRAAK…!

Miku yang sudah menggenggam pisau untuk membunuh saudaranya, harus mengurungkan niatannya karena kedatangan sang pangeran dengan pedang dan lengan yang berlumuran darah. "Selamat datang, Ouji-sama…" ucap gadis teal dengan seringai. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini…?" melihat lawan yang ingin menyerang, hanya dengan sebilah pisau, Miku melawan sang pangeran apa adanya,

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kejahatanmu…? Aku tahu semuanya, kau adalah penyihir menjijikan yang hanya menginginkan kecantikan, kaulah yang mengirim kakakmu untuk membunuh gadis yang kucintai, dan kau juga yang mengurung kakakmu dipenjara bawah tanah. Jujur saja, aku cukup kelelahan menghadapi pengawalmu diluar tadi…" ucapnya disela melawan sang penyihir.

"Begitukah..? lalu, kau menginginkan kekasihmu kembali..? maaf, pangeran… nyawanya sudah tidak akan lama lagi-"

"Tidak perlu basa - basi, mati kau…!" Luka pun menebas Miku dengan mudah dengan tekhnik kendonya, –satu - satunya tekhnik pedang yang dimahiri– tanpa elakkan, sebuah luka tebasan telah terlihat rapih disisi perut sang penyihir, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak namun tak mati.

"Urgh…" dengan santai, Luka pun berjalan melewati Miku mendekati sebuah peti mati yang berisikan seorang gadis menawan yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Disela berjalan, Luka mendapati salah satu senpainya tengah memperlihatkan papan yang bertuliskan 'Cium sungguhan ya, Luka-chan~~'. Berfikir sejenak, sang pangeran bermata biru tersebutpun membuat kesepakatan kecil pada senpainya,

'Baiklah, tapi jangan tutup dulu tirainya…' matanya berbicara.

'Sepakat.' Jawab Rinto cepat. Luka pun segera membuka topinya dan dielusnya pipi gadis tersebut.

Luka yang terdiam cukup lama, membuat Len sedikit membuka matanya, dan itu semua, membuat ciuman mereka terlihat penuh cinta yang membuat semua penonton berteriak histeris.

"Luka-chanku…!" geram Luki –lagi.

"Maukah, kau menjadi pendampingku, dalam sulit maupun senang, dalam duka maupun suka, hingga… hingga maut memisahkan kita, my princess…" tanya Luka dengan wajah memerah lalu mencium telapak tangan Len. Dengan pandangan penuh hasrat cinta, Len pun bangun,

"Dengan senang hati, ouji-sama…" jawabnya dengan senyum kebahagiaan dan wajah yang lebih merah. Mereka berduapun meninggalkan panggung dan kini hanyalah Miku seorang yang tertinggal, namun… tirai belum ditutup, dan lampu menyorot dirinya.

"Kaicho, ayo…" ucap Luka sedikit mendorong Kaito yang menggunakan pakaian rerba coklat bergaris hitam.

"Ta.. tapi Luka-san… kan sudah tidak ada dialog lagi…" tolak Kaito.

"Improvisasi, aku tahu kau bisa…" ucap Luka lalu memberi dorongan terakhir, "Ganbatte, Kaito-senpai…" bisiknya hingga hampir tak terdengar oleh Kaito.

'Huh…?! Luka-san…?!' benaknya mendengar samar - samar hal yang ia ingin dengar sejak dulu.

"Onii-" kalimatnya terputus, setelah melihat adanya Gumi, temannya hanya memakai baju seragam sekolah namun dihadapannya tengah berdiri seorang 'Gumiya' yang kini telah ia ingat bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara milik Shion Kaito. Raut wajahnya berubah, menjadi pandangan benci, membuat ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, HAH…!?" bentak Miku namun tak digubris oleh lelaki yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. "kalau kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, HAL INI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI…!" geramnya dengan tangisan dan memasukkan cacian pribadi yang dalam. Membuat semua yang tahu akan kisahnya dengan sang Kaito dapat mengetahui ucapan kebencian tersebut, sementara yang tidak, hanya bisa berfikir akan betapa hebatnya sang drama queen.

"PERGI DARI SINI…! ENYAHLAH DARI HIDUPKU…!" bentaknya dengan isakkan yang lebih keras, Kaito pun segera terduduk dan memeluk tubuh mungil gadis tercintanya,

"Aku tahu…" ucapnya menahan rontaan dari Miku, "Apa pun yang aku katakan maupun lakukan… Kau akan selalu membenciku…" sang lelaki biru mempererat pelukkannya, "Tapi, apapun yang terjadi…" merasa pelukkan tererat dan suara bergetar, Miku pun berhenti dari rontaannya,

"Aku akan selalu mencitai dan ada disisimu, Miku…" tanpa ia sadari, tangisan sang gadis emerald telah berhenti. Kaito pun segera melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat kepala Miku dengan kedua tangan dipipinya. Menatap lurus ke iris sang gadis, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan Luka pun segera mematikan lampu panggung dengan Rinto yang menutup tirai. Membuat setiap penonton penasaan apakah mereka benar - benar berciuman atau tidak, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya sesak nafas. Selang beberapa detik, terdengarlah suara meriah tepuk tangan atas penampilan mereka.

.

.

"TUNGGU…!" bentak Miku menghentikan Kaito.

"Marahlah." Sahut sang iris deep blue masih mengenakan mask yang membuat tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi wajahnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH…!" terlalu geram, Miku pun kembali mengigit bibirnya dan menyiapkan tangan kanannya untuk melesatkan tamparan terbaiknya, dan…

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

sora :fuuh… ok, pasti ga ada yang nungguin fict ini… XD *dibakar*  
gomen… soalnya sora sama fuyu kan sibuk nyiapin persiapan buat asuk SMA… ZD

sora juga paling ga tahu mau ngomong apa kalo lagi kaya gini… pokoknya mulai dari chapter ini sora bakalan terfokus untuk Mikaito… XD

langsung aja..

152cm (Ch. 5)

Duh, sora paling bingung kalo masalah senpai senpaian sebenernya, jadi… begitulah… ga perlu juga manggil sora senpai kok… XD

Iya, sora juga udah liat typonya, arigatou~~ XD #ngeliat keatas

Tapi sora ga kasihan sama Mikuo *dijadiin nasi goring bareng negi*

Iya, sora bingung bikin cerita Len sama Lukanya… sora ga dikasih pisang ? #ngarep  
trus Luki itu cuma complex jadi disini mungkin ga bakalan ada twincest lagi…

Aru : lagi…?!  
sora : iya, yang kemarin itu sora khilaf… (?) XD

Iya, Miku curang, dapet bodyguard gratis… XD *dikroyok*

Ok, makasih… XD

Vermiehans (Ch. 5)

Eh..?! galau..?!  
hehe… sora juga galau bikinnya.. XD  
dan seperti biasa, senpai selalu menasihati chara chara yang tidak benar-

All : lu yg ga bener GAJEAUTHOR…!  
sora : yah… pokoknya seperti yang sora bilang tadi, ch depan sora bakalan banyakin adegannya karena kasian Kaitonya kalau ditampar mulu… *digiles eskrim*

Arigatou, senpai~~ XD

Byakko Hiyorin (Ch.5)

Hehe, arigatou atas fav nya… XD  
oh iya, jangan panggil sora senior ya… ga enak… XD

Akhir kata… see ya' in the ch. 7… XD

Gomen to arigatou~~


	7. Chapter 7

sora : fuwwah~~ chapter 7.

Warning : males copas, gomen… (-,-)"  
aru : copas aja males… -,-"  
sora : XD

Disclaimer : You-know-who

.

.

Chapter. 7

.

.

PLAAK…!

Terdengar sebuah tamparan dibelakang panggung diruangan aula Sakura High School yang disebabkan oleh seorang gadis bersurai teal, merasa tertipu, kejadian sakit hati yang terulang, itulah sakit yang dideritanya. Dan kejadian tersebut membuat semua murid kelas 1-B, dan beberapa murid dari club drama dan seitokai yang tengah melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih, menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

"Luka… san…?" gumam lelaki deep blue menyadari seorang gadis tengah melindunginya dari sebuah tamparan. menyadari kesalah sasarannya, sang penampar mulai menitikkan air mata dan terisak.

"Go.. gomen… Luka-chan…" ucapnyanya mulai bergetar.

"Daijoubu… aku lah yang salah, telah merencanakan semua ini… ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gumi, maupun kaicho…" sahut Luka dengan senyum lirih.

"Te.. tetap saja… ka.. kalau aku…"

"Gomen ne, Miku…"

"Tapi…" Miku hanya bisa tertunduk, sementara sahabatnya masih dalam senyumannya. "Aku lah yang salah telah menamparmu…!" Luka mulai terdiam,

"Baiklah, ada satu syarat…"

"Katakan padaku..!" seru sang gadis ber-iris emerald cepat.

"Tolong maafkan 'Kaito Shion'…" mendengar pernyataan Luka, Miku kembali tertunduk.

"Aku…"

"Tidak bisa ?" sang gadis sakura mengangkat salah satu alis matanya.

"Hanya saja…" mengerti perasaan sahabatnya yang tersakiti, Luka tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah… aku akan membuatmu memaafkannya, bagaimana ?" berfikir sejenak, Miku pun segera mencengkram gaun yang masih dikenakannya sehabis pementasan lalu menatap lurus kearah sapphire sahabatnya.

"Sepakat."

Pak.. pak.. pak…!

"Ahem… cukup dengan acara maaf-maafannya..! Tidak ingatkah kalian kita masih memiliki tugas?!" seru Gumi merusak suasana sembari menepuk telapak tangannya dengan gulungan naskah. Sementara murid lain, hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali pada acara bersih-bersih panggung.

"Duh, Gumi-chan… kami kan lelah~~" rengek Miku menghapus sisa air matanya.

Paak…!

"Enak saja, Len yang protagonist saja sedang repot bersih-bersih…! Tapi kau malah…" bentak sang gadis bersurai hijau muda setelah melayangkan pukulan-gulungan-kertas tepat dikepala temannya.

"Uuhh… iya, iya…! Tunggu! kau juga, kan…?! sejak awal kau justru tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan..?!" seru Miku menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Gumi dengan kesal, sementara tangan satunya ia pergunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hah..!? aku kan sutradara, punya tugas tersendiri… harusnya kan tidak apa-apa dong kalau aku santai sedikit, lagi pula siapa yang akan mengawasi jalan cerita jika aku ikut bermain?!" jelas Gumi panjang lebar sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa..?! tenang saja, 'nona sutradara'… cerita bodohmu ini tidak akan hancur jika tidak diawasi! Oh, atau memang ceritanya memang sudah hancur ya, sejak awal!?" bentak Miku tak mau kalah.

"Berisik…! Sudah cepat beres-beres sana, penyihir jelek..!" ledek Gumi.

"Iihh… dasar sutradara menyebalkan! Mana ada cerita campuran tidak jelas antara snow white dan Cinderella..!"

"APA..!? kau tuh yang actingnya jelek…!"

"Kalian berdua, percuma… bersih-bersihnya sudah selesai dari tadi…" sahut gadis ber-ahoge dengan nada malas sembari membawa beberapa tumpuk properti dikedua tangannya.

"Ehh…?!" kaget Miku dan Gumi, "Go.. gomen, Miki-chan~~"

"Sudahlah… setelah ini kan tidak ada kegiatan lagi, jadi kalian boleh bebas bertengkar kok… jaa~~" lanjut Miki meninggalkan kedua temannya yang diikuti teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Haah~~ ini semua salahmu tahu, nona penyihir…!"

"APA..!?"

.

.

.

"Hoi, Mwiku… themanmu ithu kaphan dathangnya, hah…?!" tanya lelaki teal berkaus hitam dengan jaket senada dengan kausnya melahap habis sandwich yang ada ditangannya pada Miku yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di sebuah koridor sebuah taman bermain berpalangkan 'Crypton Dreamy Land' sembari membaca ulang pesan teks dari sahabatnya.

'from : Luka-chan~~  
subject : kesepakatan kemarin.

Teks : Hari Minggu ini, kutunggu di Crypton Dreamy Land pukul 10.00 pagi. Bawa satu temanmu, (harus laki-laki, ya…) Aku juga ajak Rin, katanya dia bawa Len lho~~ jangan terlambat…!' itulah yang tertulis dalam layar handphone milik Miku.

"Huuh… katanya tidak boleh terlambat, tapi sendirinya…" gumam Miku kesal menyadari waktu pukul 10.20 tertera di jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Hanya berbalutkan kaus tak berlengan dan rok berlemper dua, Miku menunggu kedua sahabatnya untuk bermain diakhir pekan,

"Hoi~~ Miku…!" panggil gadis berpita putih dikepalanya yang mengenakan t-shirt putih lengan pendek dan miniskirt coklat tengah berlari kecil sembari melambaikan tangan kearah Miku. Dibelakangnya, tengah berjalan tiga orang yang tengah tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari 'Rin Kagamine'.

Yang pertama, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tak terkuncir dengan summer dress cream tanpa lengan yang memiliki panjang satu centi dibawah lututnya dan berhiaskan boots kain berwarna coklat. Di sisi kanan gadis tersebut, seorang lelaki berambut biru, berkaus putih dengan jaket biru tua yang tak dikancingkan, dan bercelana panjang tengah bersenda gurau dengan gadis tersebut. Sementara laki-laki honeyblonde berponytail dengan kaus biru muda ber-hoodie yang berada disebelah kiri gadis tersebut, hanya bisa menahan tawa atas apa yang saudara kembarnya lakukan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Ah! Ohayou, Rin-chan~~ kenapa hanya Miku saja yang disapa?" tanya Mikuo dengan senyum cerah setelah sampainya 'Rin-chan' ditempatnya berada yang langsung saja mendapat sebuah 'cih' berbonus deathglare dari sang gadis berpita.

"Ohayou Miku dan Mikuo-senpai, maaf membuat kalian menuggu lama…" sapa Luka dilanjutkan dengan sebuah bungkukkan kecil.

"Ah! Ohayou Luka-chan~~ seperti biasa stylemu-"

**BUUGH…!**

"Hmph..!" decak Rin dan Miku setelah melayangkan sebuah jitakkan pada seorang lelaki yang... mungkin terlihat mesum. 'menyebalkan..!' pikir Rin dan Miku serempak –lagi– sembari berjalan ke loket taman bermain tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi… mereka berdua gila, ya…?!" gumam Mikuo mengelus kepalanya sembari mengingat jitakkan yang dilayangkan oleh kedua monster tersebut sebulan yang lalu.

"Ara, ara~~ mungkin Rin hanya cemburu, senpai…?" tebak Luka dengan senyum innocence sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang dengan sukses membuat Kaito dan Len berwajah semerah tomat. Sementara Mikuo hanya bisa terbuai dalam pikirannya mendengar kata 'cemburu' yang masuk dalam telinganya.

"Yosh..! kau benar, Luka-chan…!" ucapnya sembari menepuk kedua pundak Luka dari belakang lalu mendorongnya pelan mengejar kedua gadis yang tengah memberikan enam lembar tiket pada penjaga loket.

.

~Istana Boneka~

.

"Rin-nee, lihat…! Ada ~~" ucap anak lelaki honeyblonde berumur 5 tahun menunjuk kearah boneka berbentuk pisang dengan girang.

"Mana-mana? Ah, iya! Tapi... disini tidak ada boneka jeruk…" sahut sang kakak kembar honeyblonde sedikit cemberut.

"Tenang saja nee-san~~ pasti ada kok, ayo kita cari…!" sanggah sang adik lalu menarik tangan kakaknya dan berlari mencari keberadaan sang boneka jeruk yang tidak dapat ditemukan pada akhirnya. Mengingat masa lalu, Rin sedikit memurungkan wajahnya pasrah dengan tidak akan terulang laginya kejadian masa kecil bersama adik tercintanya tersebut.

"Nee-san, lihat…! Ada , disini~~" ucap sang 'adik honeyblonde' sembari memeluk boneka berbentuk jeruk dengan angelic smilenya yang membuat seorang gadis berambut teal bernosebleed. Sementara sang kakak hanya dapat tertawa lirih menahan tangisnya dengan wajah semerah apel.

"A.. apa-apaan itu dengan wajah Rin-chanku…!" ucap Mikuo geram sekaligus cemburu dari kejauhan namun berwajah terbakar. Disebelahnya, seorang Kaito Shion tengah tenang menggenggam boneka es krim dengan wajah memerah memperhatikan sesosok gadis teal yang sibuk bernosebleed sembari memeluk bantal negi. Dan yang terakhir, Luka hanya sibuk mengabadikan suatu moment yang sangat jarang terjadi dengan kamera yang dibawanya.

.

~Roller Coaster~

.

ZAAAASSSHHH...!

"Umm… maaf, tiba-tiba aku baru saja ingat… aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi… selamat bersenang-senang, semoga hari kalian cerah, sampai besok, permisi… matta ashita~~" ucap Mikuo panjang lebar dengan wajah pucat, lalu ia segera pergi namun segera ditahan oleh dua orang lelaki disampingnya.

"Dasar pengecut…!" ledek Rin dengan nada dalam yang berhasil membuat sang lelaki berumur 17 tahun tersebut down. "…Ia kan, Miku..?" lanjutnya lalu menoleh kearah sahabat tealnya yang terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya. "Huh, kau tidak takut kan, Miku~~" tanya Rin dengan sebuah seringai.

"Ah.. eh… ti.. tidak kok… ah! Karena sejak tadi Luka-chan kan yang memotret, jadi kini giliranku, ya~~" sanggah Miku lalu mengambil kamera dari tangan sahabatnya. Rin pun hanya bisa pasrah lalu pergi ketempat pengantrian bersama Luka, Len dan Kaito.

ZZAAAAASSSHHH…!

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA…!" teriak warga yang berada dalam roller coaster. Sementara sang Hatsunes hanya bisa terdiam melihat dari kejauhan.

"Umm… Mikuo-nii…?" panggil Miku memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?" jawab sang kakak acuh tak acuh.

"Mm… kenapa kau menyukai Rin-chan?" tanya sang adik yang sontak membuat Mikou tersentak.

"Ngg… itu…"

"Itu…?" sahut Miku memperhatikan rel roller coaster.

"Mm… janji jangan tertawa…?!"

"Janji." Jawab sang gadis ber-iris teal mulai malas. Sementara sang kakak Hatsune terdiam sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal. "Nii-chan?" lanjut Miku mulai penasaran.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Apa..?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, aku sudah menyukainya." Jelas sang lelaki teal masih menggaruk kapala tealnya.

"Oh." Sahut Miku masih memperhatikan jalur roller coaster. Sang Hatsunes kembali terdiam,

"Urgh… cepat tertawa…!" ucap sang kakak kesal atas keheningan yang terjadi. Walaupun faktanya, tempat tersebut benar-benarlah sangat ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Heeh…!? kenapa..?!" tanya Miku dengan wajah bingung sembari menatap kakaknya.

"Sudah, cepat tertawa…!" bentak Mikuo menatap sang adik.

"Tidak akan."

"Dasar keras kepal-"

"Ah! Lihat, mereka naik…!" seru sang gadis emerald menunjuk kearah keempat temannya yang berada dibarisan depan. Dan sang kakak lagi-lagi kembali terdiam atas dialihkannya perhatian oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Oh…" sahut Mikuo. "Hey, Miku.." sang 'Miku' hanya bisa menoleh dengan sebuah senyuman saat merasa namanya terpanggil.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau takut naik roller coaster..?" tanya Mikuo yang membuat lunturnya senyum sang adik. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan hilang seperti dulu…" lanjutnya lalu menepuk kepala Miku beberapa kali lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Onii-chan…" sesaat, Miku terdiam memperhatikan punggung sang kakak. "Tung-"

"Hhoooowwweee…!" muntah Mikuo pada tempat sampah dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu pada dinding.

"-gu…" lanjut Miku sambil bersweatdrop.

"Menjijikan, naik saja tidak…!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba sembari melontarkan pandangan jijik pada sang pemuntah.

"Ah! Kalian sudah selesai…" sapa Miku baru menyadari kedatangan keempat temannya. Len pun segera memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Mikuo.

"Payah…"

.

~Dreamy Crypton Café~

.

"Double deluxe fruits ice cream…" Kaito.

"Strawberry parfaits" Luka.

"Negi ice cream…" Miku.

"Tidak ada." sanggah Rin.

"Banana smoothie with marshmallow…" Len.

"Orange juice with floats~~" Rin.

"Negi deluxe waffle~~" Mikuo.

"Mana ada, bodoh." Bentak Rin makin kesal.

"Vanilla milk shake!" Miku dan Mikuo. Pasrah.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar…" ucap pelayan lalu meninggalkan ketiga pasangan (?) yang sangat jelas terlihat janggal. Mereka berenam pun mulai sedikit memikirkan atas apa permainan yang akan mereka naiki selanjutnya. Selang beberapa menit, kesepakatanpun telah terjalin dengan sedikit desahan dari kedua anak keluarga Hatsune yang hanya berbalaskan sebuah gelengan kepala dari gadis berumur 15 tahun bernama 'Rin'.

.

~Haunted House~

.

"Kalian dipersilahkan untuk masuk sekaligus…" ucap sang penjaga masuk ramah.

"Ba.. baiklah…" ucap Miku gemetar. Mereka berenampun masuk serempak, Miku yang memeluk erat lengan Luka. Mikuo yang mencoba menyentuh ujung pakaian Rin namun gagal, hingga Len dan Kaito yang berjalan berdampingan paling belakang.

"HIIIIIIII…! A.. apa… i.. itu…" ucap Miku gemetar sembari menunjuk sehelai kain putih yang menggantung diatas pohon buatan.

Tap..!

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH…!" teriak Mikuo menyadari sesuatu memegang pundaknya.

"Hihihihi… HAHAHHAH…! Dasar penakut…!" tawa Rin melambaikan sebelah tangannya mengaku bahwa dialah yang menepuk pundak sang lelaki teal. "Haahahah-huwa!"

Buugh..!

"AAAARRRGGGHH-" teriak Kaito yang langsung saja ditutup oleh reflek dari kedua tanganya. Membuat sisa anggota dari barisan tersebut terdiam.

"Senpai… jangan bilang kau juga…" tebak Len sembari membantu berdiri kakaknya yang tersandung oleh... tangan.

"Penakut." Lanjut Miku.

"Begitulah…" jawab Kaito mengaku dengan wajah bersemu. membaca seutas tulisan disebuah dinding dengan tinta merah yang bertuliskan 'Mulai dari sini, berjalanlah berpasangan !', Luka pun segera meraih tangan lelaki honeyblonde disebelahnya. Membuat sang lelaki tersebut berwajah merah tentunya.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu, Luka-chan…" Luka dan Len pun menoleh kesumber suara, "I.. izinkan aku berjalan bersama Len-san…" lanjut Miku sembari tertunduk. Sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan suara, gerakan bibir Luka telah terhenti oleh tangan hangat Kaito yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya,

"Ayo, Luka-san…" ajaknya lalu menarik Luka masuk kedalam salah satu dari tiga lorong disebelah dinding bertulisan tersebut, menarik paksa dari genggaman kurang erat Len.

~Mikuo Rin~

"3 meter." Ucap Rin yang berjalan tiga meter didepan lelaki yang sedang ketakutan setengah hidup.

"A.. apa…!?" tanya sang lelaki sembari ketakutan dengan keadaan sekitar –yang hanya berisikan boneka-boneka mayat.

"Jauhi aku berjarak 3 meter, bodoh." Jelas Rin makin jengkel.

"Ti.. tidak mau…!" seru Mikuo tak mau kalah.

"Kau ini lelaki bukan sih…!" bentak Rin makin kesal. Merasa terhina, Mikuo pun sedikit menegakan badannya, dan berjalan mendahului gadis yang disukainya,

"Berisik…!" gumamnya masih dalam nada gemetar. Menyadari kesalahannya, Rin pun segera mengejar dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar lelaki angkuh didepannya.

"Bodoh."

~Miku Len~

"Kyyyaaa…!" teriak Miku yang tanpa sadar tengah memeluk lengan lelaki disebelahnya. "Go.. gomennasai, Len-san…" ucapnya setelah sadar lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Daijoubu…" sahut Len singkat dengan senyuman.

"Err… anno… ngg… Len-san, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan…" harap Miku amat gugup.

"Tanyakan saja." Jawab Len tetap singkat.

"Umm… apa… Len-san suka pada Luka-chan?" tanya Miku yang membuat Len sedikit tersentak. Len pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang membuat iris ocean bluenya tertutup oleh poni berantakkan miliknya.

"Oh…" sahut Miku singkat. 'harusnya tak kutanyakan, ya…' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ngg… Miku-san?" kini giliran Len yang bertanya dengan kepucatan yang tersirat diwajah Miku.

"Ah! Tenang saja Len-san, aku mendukungmu kok! Ganbatte kudasai~~"

~Kaito Luka~

"Jadi…" ucap Luka memecah keheningan.

"Sepertinya… cukup sampai disini saja…" sahut Kaito sembari menundukan kepala.

"Apanya…?" tanya sang surai merah muda sedikit penasaran.

"Ngg… jika setelah ini dia tetap membenciku-"

"Tidak akan!" ucap Luka memotong pembicaraan senpainya, "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan." Bentaknya memotong lagi perkataan lelaki dihadapannya ditambah dengan tundukan kepala yang membuat sang kaicho menghentikan langkahnya.

Bugh.

"Katakan padaku, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memotong pembicaraan orang, Luka-san…" serunya menyadari seorang gadis menabrak dan menumpukan kepala dipunggungnya. "Ah! Itu pintu keluarnya…!" Luka hanya terdiam dalam tundukannya.

"Oh…"

.

"Hoi, Luka-chan~~ Rin-chan~~" panggil Miku sebagai orang yang pertama keluar dari rumah hantu. "Eh…?! Ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua?" lanjutnya menyadari kelesuan diwajah kedua sahabatnya.

"Gomen." ujar Mikuo mengaku sebagai tersangka.

"Hontou ni, Gomen." Lanjut Kaito.

"Apa..?!"

.

~Bianglala~

.

"Baiklah, karena ini waktu istimewa, jadi silahkan masuk berpasangan~~" ucap penjaga antrian bianglala. Melihat Rin yang maju duluan, terciptalah sebuah senyuman diwajah gadis bernama Luka melupakan kelesuan sebelumnya.

"Ganbatte, senpai…" bisiknya pada Mikuo lalu mendorong siswa kelas tiga tersebut untuk masuk kedalam gandula bersama Rin.

"Hei..!?" Luka pun segera meraih tangan Len dan masuk kedalam gondola lain,

'Setidaknya, biarkan aku membantu untuk hari ini…' telepatinya pada Kaito lewat pandangan mata sesaat sebelum memasuki gandula yang sudah pasti dimengerti oleh ketua OSIS Sakura High School tersebut.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain…" ucap Miku sedikit jengkel tanpa mengetahui siasat sahabatnya.

~Kaito Miku~

"Jangan melihatku. Jangan mendekatiku. Jangan menatapku. Jangan menyentuhku. Dan jangan bicara padaku." Bentak Miku pada lelaki dihadapannya sesaat bianglala yang dinaikinya mulai berputar.

"Aku mengerti…" jawab Kaito santai dengan senyum lirih melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Kubilang jangan bicara padaku!" bentaknya lagi.

"Iya, iya… aku mengerti…"

"Kau ini tuli-"

"Iya, setelah ini… kita… tidak. Aku tidak akan berbicara, mendekati, menatap, menyentuh, maupun melihatmu lagi… jadi tenanglah…" jelas Kaito dengan kilasan sedih dimata dan senyumannya. Miku yang melihat kilasan tersebut dari ujung matanya, hanya bisa sedikit merasa bersalah dan terdiam.

~Len Luka~

"Hihihi…" tawa seorang gadis sembari memperhatikan gondola yang berada tepat dibawahnya menggunakan teropong pengintai yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipersiapkannya. Sementara Len yang duduk berseberangan dengan gadis tersebut hanya dapat diam-diam mengabadikan tawa sang gadis lewat kamera yang sejak tadi dititipkan padanya.

"Luka-"

Jduum.

Terdengar suara yang menandakan berhentinya pergerakan gondola untuk beberapa saat. Dengan posisi gondola Rin dan Mikuo berada tepat diurutan paling atas dan Luka dibawahnya.

"Iya, Len?" sahut Luka yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengabaikan orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal…" jelasnya yang hanya berbalaskan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Ehh... soal ciuman kita kemarin-"

JDAAR…!

"Hanabi…" ucap Luka melihat kembang api mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Sementara sang sahabat hanya bisa terdiam.

Jduar…! Jdeer…! Nggiiiit! Jdar…!

~Mikuo Rin~

"Kyyaa…!" jerit Rin sembari menenggelamkan kepala dalam lutut dan telapak tangan sebagai penutup telinga dilantai sebuah gondola yang dinaikinya.

"Heeh…?! kau takut dengan hanabi? Itu kan cantik…" sahut Mikuo polos.

"Berisik…! Kau tidak tahu apa…!? Suara mengeri- KYYYAAA…!" jerit Rin makin keras ditambah dengan isakkan dan getaran diseluruh tubuhnya. Melihat ketakutan gadis yang sudah cukup lama disukainya, Mikuo pun bangkit dan melepas jaket yang dipakainya,

JDAAAR…!

"JANGAN MENDEKAT…!" bentak Rin makin ketakutan.

Sruuk…!

"Huh…?!" gumam Rin merasakan jaket hangat yang sengaja dilempar untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh memeluk atau menenangkanmu…" jelas Mikuo kembali duduk.

Ngggiiiittt…! JDAAAARRR…!

Dengan tidak anggunnya, Rin menggeliat dan memeluk salah satu kaki Mikuo dengan erat. Dan hal itu dengan sukses membuat sang pemberi jaket memerah wajahnya. "Urgh…"

~Back to Kaito Miku~

"Kirei-"

"Ya, indah. Tapi kalau kau tidak ada disini…" selak Miku jengkel.

"-Na yume ni naru no kana..." mendengar senandung dari Kaito, Miku hanya bisa terdiam.

'Jangan bicara padaku' pikirnya mengingat kembali perkataannya.

"Matta ashita wa atarashii kyanbasu ni..." geram, Miku pun segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati lelaki dihadapannya. Sementara Kaito hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan taman tersebut dari kaca gondola.

'Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tidak menatapku ? Kenapa tidak bicara padaku ? kemana senyuman bodohmu ? kenapa... kenapa kau menuruti kata-kataku ?' pikir Miku mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Irodorareteku watashi no mirai ga..." tanpa Miku sadari setetes kehangatan tengah mengali dari pelupuk mata lelaki dihadapannya.

"Lihat aku." Perintah Miku tanpa memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutupi oleh poni.

"Hontou ni-"

"LIHAT AKU…!" bentak Miku.

"-Hoshii mono wa, anata ga-"

"LIHAT AKU! TATAP AKU! DEKATI AKU… hiks… BICARA, PADAKU! maafkan… MAAFKAN AKU…!" jeritnya dalam tangisan.

"Huh..?!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue…! XD

sora : Huuuuuwwwwaaaa~~ ini kayaknya chapter yang paling panjang deh...  
tadinya sora mau bikin fict ini Cuma sampai seribu beberapa ratus word... tapi malah kebablasan sanmpe 3 ribuan, kepanjangan ya...  
tapi tapi senpai senpai tetep mau bacakan...? *puppy eyes*

ok, waktu fict ini di publish, itu berarti modem sora udah diisi pulsanya atau ga fuyu main ke warnet… XD (?)

oh iya, oh iya, oh iya... pas sora ngetik fict ini, ada fuyu lho... jadi mungkin fictnya sedikit lebih bagus, cuma sedikit sih... XD  
umm… sora mau bilang terima kasih sama vermiehans-senpai yang tidak bosan bosannya ngingetin sora untuk terfokus sama MiKaito, tapi sora masih belum tahu ini sudah lebih berfokus atau belum sebelum ada yg review… #ngarep *dibakar*  
kayanya belum… ._.  
aru : Haah…?!  
sora : yang kedua, untuk dat. lost. panda-senpai idola saya, sudah memberi tahu sora tentang penggunaan spasi yang baik dan benar…

dan juga untuk senpai senpai yang lain juga… XD  
dan untuk author dan guest lainnya (maksudnya reviewer) yang ga mau sora panggil senpai… ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN~~~ XD *ngomong pake toa 24 (?)*

fuyu : Heh…?! Drama apaan ini…?  
sora : hhhhuuuuwwwwaaaaa… sora lupa, karena chapter kemaren fuyu ga ada, jadi dramanya benar benar ngasal… X( sora aja bingung pas baca ulang…  
aru : trus kenapa ga diganti ?  
sora : males… XD *diinjek injek*

ok, langsung saja ke sesi bales revieww~~

dat. lost. panda (Ch. 6)

hhhhhuuuuuwwwaaaa… ini pertama kalinya sora dapet review sepanjang ini… XD senpai hebat… XD

trima kasih atas review panjang (banget)nya, oh iya… concrit itu apa ya ? ._.  
aru : …  
sora : oh iya, kenapa senpai dirajamnya sama kaito ?  
aru : mungkin karena dia baca fict ini karena Yuuma, bukan Kaito si protagonistnya…  
sora : mungkin… hahhaha… XD  
mungkin suatu saat sora bakalan bikin mereka deket lagi… XD mungkin *direbus Yuuma*  
iya, sora emang bikin Miku ga merestui hubungan mereka berdua… tapi sora lupa alasannya… XD *dipotong potong*

Mikou… mikouchii dibilang polos tuh… XD *dibakar pake negi* NOOOO….! Jangan…! Nanti sora bau bawang X(  
Mikuo : sengaja.  
sora : hhmm… ternyata di fict ini Rin tsundere ya… *ditebas*  
aru : emang siapa yang bikin, HAAH…!?

sora : *ahem* gomen atas POV nya, sora bingung banget masalah itu, tapi kalo ga pake POV rasanya ga asyik (?) XD.  
Tapi kalo pake POV malah jadi ga jelas… .  
alur kecepetan itu biasanya karena sora malas… XD  
aru : ga tahu malu.  
sora : enak aja.. XP

Gakupo… itu… sora lupa sama Gaku-chan… gomen… X( *dilindes terung*  
curhat? Iya, curhat… masih kurang jelas ya…? Nanti sora bakalan berbaikin deh… XD

Arigatou lagi atas review panjang kali lebar kali tingginya, senpai~~  
gomen kalo balesannya ga sepanjang dan selebar mulutnya- *dikunyah*

*ahem* arigatou… *bow*

vermiehans (Ch.6)

gomen… abis sora pengen bikin fict ini sesinetron sinetronnya… (?) XD  
beneran ciuman lagi, itu bakalan sora jelasin di chapter depan, soalnya sora bingung mau nyelipinnya dimana… (?) XD *dimakan*

Iie… Gumi ga ikut ikutan…  
mungkin yang sedikit terlibat adalah Rinto, yang waktu ngasih unjuk papan bertuliskan cium beneran ya, Luka-chan atau apalah gitu, walaupun cuma sedikit… XD  
masalah wig, Gumi benar benar murni ga pengen terlihat seperti si Gumiya… XD

Tepat sekali…! Gomen ne Miku~~ kau patah hati… XD *di sop bareng negi*  
liat ga ya… XD bakalan sora jelasin di chapter depan atau depannya lagi (?) XD

Ok, sudah di update… XD

Guest (Ch. 6)

Ini guest tamu atau memang namanya guest ya ? ._.

Ok, sora will do her best… ZD

Kagami Desu (Ch. 6)

Boleh banget senpai... XD  
bingung ? apa lagi sora... XD  
aru : What the...  
sora : ok, dan ini sudah diupdate~~

.

.

That's all… see ya' on the next chapter… XDDDDD

Gomen to arigatou~~

–soranofuyu


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING : apa aja yang paling jelek-jelek... XD

Disclaimer : yang pasti bukan sora... XD

.

.

Chapter. 8

.

.

Rin's POV

BRAAK...!

"Shion Kaito !" bentak gadis mengerikan disebelahku setelah menendang pintu tak berdosa kelas 2-B yang sudah pasti membuat terkejut murid seisi kelasnya. Aku dan gadis mengerikan itu atau sebut saja Luka, segera saja masuk tanpa memperdulikan bisikan maupun deathglare yang diberikan oleh seluruh isi kelas ini, apa lagi kami inikan hanya anak kelas 1, haha..

Kami pun berjalan kearah beberapa murid lelaki yang terlihat tercengang atas bentakan Luka akan pemanggilan temannya. "Luka... san...?" gumam orang yang kami panggil pelan pelan.

"Ikut kami !" kini giliranku yang membentak. Aku pun segera mencengkram lengan sang seitokaicho dengan keras lalu menariknya dengan kasar keluar dari kelas. Sementara makhluk tak jelas yang kuseret hanya diam menundukan kepala, kurasa dia tahu apa maksud kami...

BUUGH...!

"Urgh..." Dengan lebih kasar, aku segera membanting orang yang sejak tadi kucengkram kearah dinding koridor diujung sekolah kami.

"Apa... maumu sebenarnya, kaicho ?" tanya Luka angkat bicara dengan suara lembut khasnya. Tapi si makhluk jelek ini masih membungkam mulutnya, "Apa... niatanmu berbuat seperti itu pada Miku ?" tanya Luka lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk membantumu meminta maaf pada Miku ?" sesaat, aku melihat kilatan kekesalan diwajah Luka,

Brak..!

Dilanjutkan dengan kakiku yang menapak pada dinding, orang yang sekarang kami benci ini tetap menundukan kepala birunya. Hah ? celana ? hhohooho... tenang saja, aku ini kan anak atletik.. jadi aku tentu saja pakai celana pendek dalam rokku.

"Tapi... kenapa kau justru tidak mau memaafkannya ? kenapa kau justru meninggalkannya begitu saja ?" sekarang, dengan jelas aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Luka mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan tekanan-tekanan pada nada suaranya, baru pertama kali aku melihat luka semarah ini.. "Kukira... aku bisa percaya padamu, senpai..." untung saja lorong tempat kami membawa Kaito ini memang dilewati sangatlah jarang dilewati orang...

"Aku-"

"KAITO SHION. Sekali lagi kami tahu kau mengganggu Miku, KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA, CAMKAN ITU !" bentakku terakhir kali lalu menarik tangan Luka untuk menjauh dari makhluk ini.

.

.

.

Normal's POV

"Onii-chan...?! onii-chan dimana ?! onii-chan jangan tinggalkan Miku sendiri..." isak seorang gadis kecil berambut teal dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu, Hatsune Miku yang berumur 6 tahun tengah berdiri sendirian ditengah keramaian sebuah taman bemain. Lebih tepatnya didepan sebuah wahana berterakan 'Roller Coaster'. Sekelebat, ia melihat sesosok yang sedang dicarinya yang langsung saja membuat seluruh refleks kakinya berlari menuju sosok tersebut, "Onii-"

Bruugh...!

Alih-alih mengejar sosok tersebut, Miku justru terjatuh dan membuat lututnya terluka. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Miku ?" tanya seseorang yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Miku pun segera mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati sang kakak tengah berwajah pucat dan bergelimangan darah disisi kepala kirinya. Yang sudah pasti, membuat seorang Hatsune Miku menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat semua orang disekitar mereka yang sebelumnya hanya terfokus dengan putusnya rel roller coaster beralih pandangan kearahnya. Sang kakak yang termasuk sebagai korban kecelakan tersebut, hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya pingsan dipangkuan Miku...

BEEP! BEEEP!

"Urgh." Gumam seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring dengan anggun lalu menjulurkan tangan kanan jenjangnya untuk mematikan jam digital yang berdiri manis dimeja sebelah tempat tidur king's sizenya. Setelah dengan sukses gadis besurai teal itu mematikan pembangun tersayangnya, alih-alih bangkit, Miku justru kembali menarik selimutnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur pada dunia.

Cklek.

"Hoi, Miku... apa yang kau lakukan disana, hah...?" tanya lelaki berkepala teal setelah membuka pintu kamar adiknya.

"Masih mengantuk..." seru gadis dalam selimut. Sang kakak, Mikuo, hanya mendesah pelan lalu bersandar pada pintu ruangan tersebut,

"Bukankah kau biasanya berangkat dengan Luka dan Rin ?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada malas yang hanya terbalaskan goyangan kepala dibalik selimut yang mungkin terlihat seperti 'tidak'. "Oh..." Mikuo yang mengerti tingkah adiknya, segera saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan pintu terbuka dan menuju keruang makan.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. Duk...

"Heh, kau ini kenapa sih ?" tanya Mikuo dari meja makan. "15 menit lagi bel berbunyi, jika kau berlaripun juga tidak akan sempat..." lanjutnya memperhatikan jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya lalu segera berdiri mengambil kunci motor dan tas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Miku yang baru saja turun dari tangga, segera mengambil sepatunya dan terlihat sudah siap berangkat sekolah. Tepat selesai ia mengenakan sepatunya, dengan wajah tertunduk gadis ber-iris emerald green tersebut membalikan tubuh mungilnya kearah sang kakak,

"Antar aku." Bisiknya. Namun cukup keras untuk didengar sang kakak.

"Huh... tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan-"

"Antar aku." Potong Miku dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, "Sekali ini saja..." Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah aneh adiknya.

"Terserahlah."

.

.

"Rin-chu, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi... latihannya sampai disini saja ya..." tak jauh dari tempat Miku dan Mikuo yang tengah memarkirkan motor, dengan jelas terlihat seorang berambut ungu panjang dilapangan klub atletik berlatih tengah memberikan sebotol air mineral pada gadis disebelahnya dengan senyum berkilau.

"Pertama, terima kasih. Tapi kedua ! apa-apaan itu dengan 'Rin-chu' !?" seru sang gadis menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah laki-laki tersebut sebelum mengambil air mineral yang diberikan padanya dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa oleh keduanya. Disisi lain, Mikuo Hatsune tengah geram atas kedekatan pasangan tak lazim tersebut,

"Mi.. Mikuo-nii... ayo cepat masuk..! sebentar lagi bel lho..." ucap Miku cepat yang menyadari kekesalan kakaknya sembari menarik masuk Mikuo meninggalkan dua orang tersebut.

.

.

"Hoi, Miku-chan... kau kenapa ?" tanya Gumi, orang yang tengah duduk disebelah Miku dengan berbisik. Merasa terpanggil, Miku yang sebelumnya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu segera menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Gu.. Gumi-chan...? ada apa...?!" tanya balik Miku dengan suara berbisik juga. Mereka berdua takut akan Kiyoteru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran di papan tulis, mengetahui ketidak fokusan mereka.

"Hah.?! Ada apa ?! kau yang ada apa..! sejak tadi hanya melamun... lihat itu, sejak tadi Luka memperhatikanmu terus dengan wajah khawatir..." jelas Gumi sedikit khawatir dan membuat Miku menoleh kearah gadis yang tengah memperhatikannya lalu memberikan gadis tersebut sebuah senyuman yang berartikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

'Lagi-lagi aku bertindak bodoh...' ucap Miku dalam hati dengan senyum pahit. Ia pun segera memasang senyum terbaiknya melupakan beberapa hal dan kekecewaan yang mengganjal dihatinya, dan hal tersebut membuat kedua sahabatnya memasang wajah tenang.

KKKRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG...!

Bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat pun telah berbunyi dan membuat gadis bersurai merah muda dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menuju kearah Miku, "Miku-"

"Luka..!" panggil Luka setelah sampai ditempat sahabatnya yang langsung saja terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu kelas, membuat Miku dan gadis yang terpanggil menoleh kesumber suara.

"Yuuma-kun...?" bisik Luka setelah melihat lelaki berkepala merah muda berjalan cepat kearahnya dan segera menggenggam sekaligus menarik tangan mungilnya keluar dari kelas. Dan hal tersebut segera membuat lelaki bermata gold tersebut mendapat sebuah 'cih' dari Hatsune Miku, berbonuskan dengan sebuah –ralat– dua buah deathglare, dan yang lain dan tidak bukan dilontarkan oleh sesosok lelaki shota bernama Kagamine Len. "Ma.. matte kudasai..." ucap Luka dengan wajah memerah yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah digubris oleh seorang Yuuma.

Melihat kepergian sahabatnya, Miku hanya mendesah berat lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas Rin. Sesampai dikelas 1-D, belum sempat Miku mengeluarkan suaranya, ia sudah terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Kagamine Rin tengah tersipu malu dan tertawa dengan lelaki yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya pagi ini, membuatnya yang mendukung hubungan Rin dengan kakaknya geram dan mengepalkan tangannya cukup keras. Berfikir untuk memberi tahu kakaknya, sang idola Sakura High School itu pun segera membalikan badannya dan...

Bugh.

"Ma.. maaf..." reflek Miku setelah ia merasakan tubuh langsingnya menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Miku pun mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati Kaito tengah tersenyum lirih kearahnya. "A.. aku kesini untuk menemui Rin..." ucapnya dan tidak diperdulikan oleh Kaito. Lelaki biru tersebutpun segera berjalan melewati Miku dan berhenti dipintu kelas 1-D.

"Oi... Gaku-chan... apa yang kau lakukan disana, hah...?!" serunya setengah berteriak kearah lelaki bermata ungu yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Rin.

"Ahh.. Kaito, kau tidak bisa lihat apa ?! aku sedang merayu- URGH...!" balas 'Gaku-chan' namun tengah terpotong oleh sebuah tendangan mulus dari gadis bernama Kagamine Rin. Dan hal itu langsung saja membuat Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah 'hah' dari kelakuan taklazim seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi temannya.

Sepulang sekolah, tanpa berfikir tentang kegiatan klubnya, Miku langsung saja berlari meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Seitokai' dipintunya.

Sreek..!

"Mikuo-nii...!" seru Miku setelah membuka pintu mengetahui orang yang dipanggilnya sudah pasti berada diruangan tersebut, membuat dua dari tiga orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut sedikit tercengang. Kaito yang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya, Rinto yang duduk bersebrangan dengan bocah biru sembari menggenggam handphone dengan kedua tangannya, dan Mikuo yang hanya duduk didekat jendela tengah termenung.

"Ah, Miku-chyan... untung sekali kau ada disini, kami ingin minta tolong padamu..." ucap Rinto sesaat sebelum Miku mengeluarkan suara. Membuat Miku dan seorang ketua seitokai terheran. "Tolong gantikan aku dan Mikuo yah..." pintanya. "Kau hanya cukup memindahkan data yang ada disini... karena hari ini kami tidak mengadakan rapat, jadi kami kekurangan orang..." lanjutnya sembari menarik Miku dan membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Kaito. Sementara sang kedua insan tengah heran, Rinto pun segera mengobrol dengan Mikuo yang membuat lelaki teal tersebut keluar dari kelas, "Baiklah, aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian berdua..." jelas sang lelaki honeyblonde setelah menutup pintu atas kepergian makhluk berkepala teal.

Rinto pun segera menjelaskan sebuah penyebab atas berubahnya sikap Mikuo, yang sudah pasti karena kedekatan Rin dengan tersangka ungu. "Maka dari itu... Mikukan yang paling dekat dengan Mikuo, dan Kaito yang paling dekat dengan si terung... kalian juga kenal, sudah berciuman didepan umum lagi... jadi kurasa kalian bisa bekerjasama membantuku menyelidiki mereka." itulah alasan singkat yang dikeluarkan Rinto dengan nada santai, namun dengan sukses membuat Miku dan Kaito sedikit blushing –ralat– sangat blushing setelah mendengarkan kata-kata 'berciuman' yang ditambah dengan 'didepan umum'.

Sesaat setelah Rinto keluar dari ruangan, terjadilah sebuah keheningan yang terlintas dikelas tersebut. Miku yang tengah berfikir, dan Kaito yang hanya sibuk terdiam memperhatikan tumpukan kertas yang tertata rapih dihadapannya...

1 menit.

2 menit..

3 menit...

4 men-

"Ba.. baiklah..." ucap Miku sembari berdiri dari kursinya, "A.. aku... akan... aku akan menyelidiki Rin... aku permisi dulu, Shion-san..." Miku pun segera pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih hanya terdiam.

Miku's POV

Dari kelas, aku langsung saja berlari kearah lapangan tempat Rin-chan dan lelaki cantik itu berada. Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik pohon, tapi kurang dekat juga untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang kulihat dari kejauhan hanyalah Rin-chan dan lelaki itu hanyalah pandangan biasa saja, Rin-chan yang berlari kecil untuk pemanasan dan lelaki itu yang tengah push up. Rasanya aku ingin sekali langsung berlari kearahnya dan menanyakan langsung siapa sekaligus apa hubungannya dengan lelaki tersebut, tapi tidak mungkinkan aku mengganggunya begitu saja. Tanpa kusadari sejak kapan, Shion-senpai tengah berjalan kearah mereka keluar dari bangunan sekolah dan membicarakan pada mereka berdua. Dengan ragu, akupun memaksa kaki-kakiku untuk mendekati mereka. Ya, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk membantu Mikuo-nii dekat dengan Rin-chan ! asal kalian tahu saja ya, Mikuo-niiku itu walaupun dia kasar, menyebalkan, mesum, berisik, suka membanggakan mukanya yang katanya terlalu ganteng dia adalah kakak laki-laki yang terbaik sedunia...! Jujur saja, aku menyayanginya... um.. waktu kecil, waktu umurku 6 tahun Mikuo-nii pernah kecelakaan saat pertama kali naik roller coaster... aku sih waktu itu tidak naik karena tinggiku belum mencukupi, tapi hebatnya... saat Mikuo-nii jatuh dia bukannya pingsan justru mencariku saat aku menangis, dan itu... benar-benar membuatku tersentuh... ok, kita lupakan saja yang barusan...

"Hoi, Gaku-chan... aku langsung saja, apa hubunganmu dengan Kagamine-san ?" aku mendengar Shion-san berbicara secara frontall ketika aku sudah mulai dekat berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. Sementara, Rin-chan hanya memasang wajah benci ketika melihat wajah Shion-san dan lelaki yang bernama umm... kalau tidak salah dipanggilnya 'Gaku' itu hanya memasang sebuah... mungkin sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu !" balas Rin-chan ketus sambil memainkan kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku, ya... mungkin karena aku berjalan tepat dibelakang Shion-san dan pelan tanpa suara.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya ?" ulang Shion-san dengan sedikit nada tekanan disuaranya. Alis mata Gaku-san pun sedikit berkerut, tidak suka atas pertanyaan temannya.

"Hubungan kami ? hub-"

"CUKUP ! Shion Kaito. Tidak puaskah kau mengganggu Miku ? lalu mendekati Luka, dan sekarang mencampuri urusan orang lain ?! dasar GILA..!" bentak Rin-chan memotong pembicaraan lelaki disebelahnya, dan hal itu tiba-tiba saja membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Ya, kau benar..." ucap Shion-san lirih. Membuatku tanpa sada membelalakkan mataku. Tak kusangka dia akan mengakui...

"Rin-chan..." panggilku spontan. Dan sontak, membuat Shion-san berbalik terkejut, membuat ketiga orang yang berada didepanku terhentak. "Bu.. bukankah kau menyukai Mikuo-nii, Rin-chan ?" tanyaku memastikan dari balik punggung Shion-san. Rin-chan hanya terdiam dengan sedikit tertunduk. Aku yakin, jawabannya adalah ya. "Kau bersama uhh... Gaku-san hanya untuk membuat Mikuo-nii cemburu, kan ?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras ketika Rin-chan ingin membuka mulut. "Kau... 'masih' menyukainya, kan...?" bisa kulihat jelas, Rin-chan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan mengepal eratkan telapak tangannya,

"Ya..." jawabnya pelan. "Aku menyukainya... aku.. aku 'masih' menyukainya...!" lanjut Rin-chan semakin yakin dan menatap wajahku. Tapi sekilas, aku melihat sebuah senyum pahit diwajah Gaku-san... apa dia- "Miku..!" panggil Rin-chan membangunkanku dari khayalan singkatku. "Kenapa... kau bersama Kaito ?" tanyanya. Huh ? i.. itu...

Aku pun segera melirik kearah Shion-san yang ternyata ia juga tengah melirikku, dan dengan cepat... aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku tentunya. Iya juga ya... kalau aku bilang kami hanya dipaksa Rinto-senpai... pasti Rin-chan akan langsung menghajarnya... tapi kalau aku bicara yang bukan-bukan... Shion-san pasti akan makin benci padaku, kan ?! eh ?! ta.. tanpaku sadari, Shion-san sudah merangkulku dan memasang sebuah senyum getir,

"Miku, adalah kekasihku."

"Huh..?!"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung, bung. bung. bung.. bung.. bung... bung... (?)

Aaarrrrrgggghhhh...  
bener bener gaje banget fict ini... X( sora bener bener lagi ga ada stok ide... jadinya gini deh... X(

Umm... disini masih banyak banget pr sora... dari yang diatas... romancenya MiKai... trus Luka sama Rin juga... TTTTATTTT

Ohohohoho... ada ga yah, yang penasaran sama kenapa mereka bilang "masih menyukai Mikuo-kun"... XD (?)  
aru : lah...

sora : Ok, pertama... sora seneng banget soalnya liburan kali ini fuyu nginep dirumah sora... XD  
trus trus trus... pas satu minggu kemarin, karna liburan, ditempat fuyu kerja paruh waktu kekurangan orang, jadinya sora deh yang bantuin walaupun cuma jadi yang nganter makanan sih... XD

sora juga sempet numpahin minuman sama sambel sekali dan ngiler karena masakannya fuyu –koki– wangi banget... XD

makanya, tadinya fict ini mau di publish minggu kemaren, tapi karena kerjanya yang... umm... mulai kerja jam 10, berangkat dari rumah jam 8, kerja sampai jam 10 malem, nyampe rumah jam 11, makan, mandi, dll sampe jam 12 baru tidur dan bangun jam 7 buat kerja lagi... jadi ya... tadinya juga mau di publish kemarin –senen– tapi karena sora males jadi seharian kemaren sora cuma tidur (a.k.a butuh waktu tidur kurang lebih 13 jam)... XD  
gapapakan sora curhat ? ._.

~(','~) ~(._.)~Bales Review (/~)/ (~,)~

**Kagami Kagusa **(Ch. 7)

Umm... kalau gitu Kagami-san ya...?

Sora juga ngerti perasaannya Miku sama Kaito... XD  
aru : kan kau yang bikin, cacad... -,-'

sora : ga cepet juga kok... Kagami-san aja yang review pas sora mau ngeupdate... XD  
arigatou~~

**Vermiehans **(Ch. 7)

Ahh... itu mungkin karena lukanya moe... XD

Tahu tuh, Kaito playboy... *dimasukin kulkas*  
hati hati nanti di makan Yuuma sama Len lho... XD *ditimpukin*

Yah... itu karena dia trauma... ._.  
Mikuo~~ kamu dibilang mesum tuh...! *teriak pake toa 24*  
Mikuo : kan lu yang bikin, sarap !  
sora : Xd

Gomen, Kaito masih ga mau maafin Miku... XD *Kabur*

Yup, kayaknya disini yuuma Cuma tiba tiba muncul trus ngilang deh... xD  
aru : ga merasa yang bikin...

sora : Iya iya iya... sora juga sejak awal pengen bikin cinta segi tiga buat mereka... tapi senpai jangan lupa bantuin nyumbang ide dong... XD *ngarep* #muluk

kayanya kali ini ga terlalu nanggung kan ya ? umm... ini udah update... XD  
Arigatou~~

**Yami Nova** (Ch. 7)

Ya, sudah lanjut... XD  
Arigatou~~

**Guest **(Ch. 7)

Lanjut. Maaf ga terlalu kilat... *bow*  
Arigatou~~

**152 cm** (Ch. 7)

Eh ? kecelakaan ? udah ada sih... tapi yang kecelakaan bukan Miku or Kaito... gapapa kan ? ._.

Iya nih, sora lagi ga ada ide... X(

Typo ? umm... mungkin sora lagi beruntung... XD

Iya, sora ga liat yang di chapter 6... tapi makasih sudah mau nyempetin membaca... XD  
trus trus trus... 152-san ga usah minta maaf... XD  
Arigatou~~

**Guest **(lagi ?) (Ch.7)

Huuuwa...  
senpai review beberapa menit sebelum sora mau update... XD  
ok, iya.. RinxMikuo emang cocok...  
tapi kalau sora suka LenKa gapapa kan? ._.  
ok, karena sora mau update, jadi ya...  
Arigatou~~

Oh iya, sora boleh minta bantuan ? sora butuh –BANGET– ide ide cemerlang & peran dari sang tiga bodyguard geratisannya Miku... *dipotong potong bareng wortel trus disop pake sake trus difoto lewat hp* (?)

Akhir kata, sora paling ga tahu kalo udah diakhir gini lupa mau ngomong apa.. jadi ya...

Gomen to Arigatou...

–soranofuyu


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter. 9

* * *

Rin's POV

"Hatsune senpai...!" panggilku yang membuat lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kami berdua terdiam, dan di atap sekolah kami ini, pita putih yang kugenggam ditanganku bergoyang bersamaan dengan rambutku yang pendek oleh angin. Aku masih membungkam mulutku sembari menatap matang punggung lelaki berkepala teal yang berjarak 5 meter dariku, tidak ada suara, gerakan, maupun orang lain. Hanya keheningan dan kami berdua. Tepat ketika aku ingin membuka mulut, ketua seitokai itu berbalik dengan wajah tersenyum. Ya, sebuah senyuman, senyum palsu...

"Ara~~ jadi mereka masih melakukan ritual itu ya..." ucapnya. Ritual yang dimaksud adalah ritual dimana seluruh siswa baru disetiap tahun, harus menyatakan cinta setidaknya satu orang dari anggota seitokai. Ya, memuakkan memang. "Maaf ya, gadis manis... tapi aku tidak dalam kategori orang yang menerima pernyataan apapun-"

"Aku, Kagamine Rin kelas 1-D. Hatsune-senpai, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu..." ucapku dengan menundukan kepala, membuatku tak bisa melihat ekspesinya.

"Sudahlah... sudah kubilang-"

"KUMOHON, TERIMALAH PERASAANKU.." seruku dengan lantang dan sedikit menaikan kepala. Bisa kulihat, dia hanya terdiam tanpa senyum palsunya. Apa dia tidak mengenaliku ?

"Begitukah ?" tanyanya sinis. "Kalau begitu, dimana coklat dan mawarnya ? surat cinta ?" tanyanya lagi dengan kilatan ejekan lalu memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celana.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku setengah berbisik. Dan itu sepertinya membuatnya semakin jengkel, karena... aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua alisnya berkerut. "Kalau ada... bukankah itu berarti yang kuinginkan adalah sebuah bukti bahwa aku sudah melakukan ritualnya ?" jawabku masih berbisik dan ditambah dengan nada bertanya diakhir, namun masih terdengar olehnya karena keheningan disekitar kami. Dan dengan jawabanku, lelaki yang ada dihadapanku ini mendesah berat lalu mulai beranjak melangkah mendekatiku.

"Kagamine Rin, 1-D.." ucapnya ketika berhenti tepat didepanku, "Terima kasih sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku... tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya..." lanjutnya sembari menepuk rambutku. Dan dengan sangat jelas, aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum lembut diwajahnya, senyum yang sama seperti waktu itu... aku bisa... merasakan kehangatan disentuhannya dari rambutku, membuatku tanpa sadar menutup mata dan mulai melemaskan genggaman pita putih ditanganku..

"HATSUNE-SENPAI...!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu gedung yang membuat Hatsune-senpai menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan perlahan, aku pun segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna teal dan memiliki panjang beberapa centi dibawah lututnya yang diikat dua tinggi, matanya yang besar hijau emerald pun sungguh memancarkan kegembiraan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung tahu ia memiliki sifat yang periang. Gadis itu hanya berdiri didepan pintu dengan alis yang berkerut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "HATSUNE-SENPAI..! AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU SEJAK PERTAMA KALI MELIHATMU. KUMOHON, JADILAH PACARKU !" serunya dengan suara yang sangat besar. Meski berteriak, dengan jelas telingaku ini bisa mendengar nada suaranya yang manis. Gadis itu juga tidak membawa bunga maupun coklat, apa dia juga serius ? disisi lain... orang yang ada disebelahku ini hanya terkekeh geli setelah mendapatkan dua pernyataan cinta langsung. Dan... sejak kapan tangan kanannya ada dipundak kananku ? umm... mungkin setelah mengelus kepalaku tadi ya ? tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa kesal ya, disentuh lelaki yang terlihat mesum ini ?

"Hihihi... iya, kuterima dengan senang hati, Miku-chyan~~" jawabnya masih dalam tawa-

**'Degh'**

Huh.? Kenapa aku merasa sedih, ya ? mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal, dia bilang 'dengan senang hati' pula.. dan lagi... tidak akan ada yang mau menolak gadis secantik dia kan ? sementara aku hanya... "Apa ? semudah itu ?" seru sang gadis teal. Maksudnya ? "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh terlebih dahulu ? aku kan sudah sengaja tidak bawa coklat..." ucapnya setengah berfikir. Jadi dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ritualnya, ya ? _yokatta_...

"Heh ?! kenapa kau malah berkata begitu, hah..!?" ucap Hatsune-senpai dengan nada geram dan disusul dengan kerutan didahi. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali... secara perlahan, gadis bernama 'Miku' tersebut berjalan mendekat kearahku lalu menggenggam tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan dengan senyum lembut, ia berkata ramah...

"Aku Hatsune Miku, 1-B... _yoroshiku ne~~" _ yup, begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang gadis manis bernama Hatsune Miku, adik dari Hatsune-_senpai._

* * *

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, tepat wali kelas aneh kami keluar dari ruangan, seluruh murid berlarian keluar kelas untuk meng_eksplore_ setiap inchi sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ini. Ya, kecuali aku tentunya. Aku hanya duduk dibangkuku yang terletak disebelah jendela dalam diam. Aku hanya sendirian disini, tidak ada yang berhasil masuk kesekolah ini kecuali aku dan sahabat terbaikku, Luka. Kami sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar, dulu semuanya terasa nyaman, kenal atau tidak, setiap baru masuk tahun ajaran baru pasti semuanya berbicara dengan asyik. Tidak seperti sekarang, kalau tidak kenal pasti tidak ingin menyapa, apa lagi berkenalan...

Drrt.. drrrt...

Handphoneku bergetar. Aku pun segera mengambil benda kuning yang ada dalam saku rokku lalu membuka dan mulai membaca email dari... Luka. Oh iya, memang sejak pagi ini aku belum bertemu dengannya, ia masuk kelas mana ?

Katanya dia menyuruhku untuk kekelasnya, kelas 1-B.. Bukankah itu kelas Miku ?

Aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduk nyamanku untuk menuju kelas Luka dengan malas. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang datang ? ketika hampir sampai, aku seperti mendengar suara hentakan... terdengar seperti beberapa orang yang memukul meja dengan irama, dan... pintu kelas 1-B juga tertutup rapat.

Sreek..!

"_WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI__  
WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai__  
Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu__  
ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara~~" _dengan suara yang imut, Miku bernyanyi sebuah lagu diatas meja. Dengan bantuan beberapa anak-anak lelaki yang memukul meja, dan beberapa memainkan sapu sebagai gitar. Dengan tanpa rasa malu, Miku bernyanyi sembari menari. Membuat yang melihatnya akan ikut bergoyang.

"_ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai__  
WATASHI ni 'I' wo oshiete kureta__  
Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka, __  
ANATA de mitasareteru no~~" _Aku pun segera menutup pintu dibelakangku lalu mencari keberadaan seorang gadis merah muda yang ternyata... du.. duduk dan te.. tertawa bersama LEN !? tepat setelah Luka menyadari kedatanganku, ia segera melambaikan tangan..

"_ANATA to irareru soredake de__  
Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no__  
Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni__  
WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no~~" _tanpa kusadari, aku sudah ingin menangis saat berjalan kemeja Luka yang berada satu bangku dari paling depan. kenapa ? tentu saja... kenapa mereka bisa segitu sangat akrab ? kenapa kelas ini begitu menyenangkan ? kenapa Miku, orang pertama yang baru kukenal disekolah ini satu kelas dengan sahabatku ? dan... ke.. kanapa **Len juga ada dikelas ini..!?**

"Rin-chan...!" aku mendengar Miku yang memanggilku dengan suara manisnya yang membuatku menoleh kearahnya yang ternyata sudah berada tepat dihadapanku dengan senyum lebar, lalu ia segera menoleh kearah Luka dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti bingung. "Umm... jadi Luka-chan berteman dengan Rin-chan, ya ?" tanyanya.

Lalu... Luka menceritakan dengan singkat persahabatan kami, dan semenjak saat itu, kami bertiga mulai bersahabat. Makan siang bersama, belajar, main, atau pergi kemanapun bersama. Dan baru kuketahui, Miku juga menyukai Len, saudara kembarku. ya, aku tahu... aku menyukai dua orang, Len dan Hatsune-senpai. Err... sebenarnya sih, sepertinya ya... aku hanya menyukai Len karena dia itu orang yang paling mendekati sempurna, pintar, manis, baik, mahir memasak, ya... entah aku harus bahagia atau tidak aku mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah adik kembarku...

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu, dan sudah banyak yang kuketahui tentang sekolah ini. Miku, menjadi seorang idola berbakat, manis, suara merdu, mahir ber-akting, mudah bergaul, dan periang... Luka... dia sudah mengikuti beberapa lomba karena kejeniusannya... Lalu aku ?

"Hoi, Rin-_chyan_~~ jangan melamun terus, nanti kecantikanmu terbakar matahari, lho~~" panggil Gakupo setengah berteriak dari tengah lapangan, sementara aku hanya duduk termenung memperhatikan teman-temanku yang berjuang keras berlari keliling lapangan 20 putaran. sangat menyebalkan bukan ? memiliki kakak kelas yang berbadan besar tapi kelakuannya seperti tante-tante. ya, Kamui Gakupo.. kelasnya aku lupa, yang pasti kelas 2. adalah _senpai-_ku diklub ini, klub atletik. badannya besar dan tegap, suaranya juga berat. tapi bentuk wajahnya, kelakuannya, rambutnya yang ungu, panjang dan berkilau selalu membuatku jijik. katanya sih dia orang yang baik, tapi... aku merasa enggan berteman dengannya.

"Kau kenapa Rin-_chyan_ ? tidak biasanya kau murung begini ?" tanya sang _miss-nesu_ sekolah kami yang ternyata sudah tidak jauh denganku. sejak kapan ? oh iya, aku murung ya ? ya... coba kalian tanya saja sana pada lelaki berkepala teal disudut lapangan yang tengah asyik tertawa dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis, padahal dia masih menjabat sebagai ketua klub kami. bukannya berlatih, tapi malah selalu bermain dengan para fansnya, menyebalkan. Aku menyesal telah menyatakan cinta padanya, serius pula... padahal dari wajahnya dulu dia penuh dengan kesendirian... ya, itu dulu sih... saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya... bertemu, dengan cinta pertamaku...

* * *

Saat itu adalah waktu aku masih kelas 3 SMP. Aku benar-benar dipaksa Luka untuk les di tempat yang sangat elit karena nilaiku yang sangat-sangat berantakan. Dan disana, ada seorang lelaki berambut teal yang sepertinya juga terpaksa datang kesini. Ia menggunakan seragam lengkap Sakura _High School, _SMA ter-elit di kota ini. Tepat sebelum les dimulai, lelaki tersebut segera menapakkan kakinya diatas meja lalu bertanya pada semua murid disini siapa yang ingin membolos. dan bodohnya, tanpa berfikir, aku mengangkat tanganku yang langsung saja ditarik olehnya keluar kelas. aku mendengar Luka memanggil-manggil namaku namun dihentikan oleh kakaknya, atau orang yang sama dengan yang mengajak lelaki didepanku ini kesini.

Lama berlari, tempat pertama yang kami jadikan tempat istirahat adalah halaman belakang tempat les kami. lelaki bermata _emerald green_ tersebut segera membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon rindang yang berdiri tegak disini. tanpa suara, aku pun berjalan dan duduk tepat disebelahnya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpaku.

"Kau, tahu..." ucapnya memecah keheningan dan membuatku menatap kearah wajahnya, "Kenapa... aku membolos ?" tanyanya sambil menatap awan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak..." bisikku. mana bisa aku tahu ?!

"Coba tebak." aku hanya terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan mata hijaunya yang tampak sangat jelas dari jarak kami.

"Kau... adalah anak berandalan ?" bukan pencari alasan yang baik. dia saja hanya terkekeh hampa.

"...Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku." sahutnya yang sekarang memasang senyum pahit.

"Tidak dapat hadiah ?" tanyaku lagi sedikit penasaran. tapi kenapa harus dengan pertanyaan retorik ?

"Bukan. Sejak pagi ini aku justru dibanjiri hadiah." jawabnya. lalu ? "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?" lanjutnya sembari melirikku dengan sebuah seringai yang membuatku memerah. terpesona dan malu atas kebodohanku sendiri.

"Hanya satu masalahnya.. dan hal itu selalu berulang tiap tahunnya..." jelasnya dengan nada menggantung. Orang ini... "Ayahku... tidak pernah mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku." dan dengan itu, lelaki teal disebelahku ini memejamkan matanya yang sepertinya mulai tertidur. tidak pernah ? sekalipun ?

...

"Hoi...! sudah sore... hei, bangun gadis manis..." panggil seseorang sembari membangunkanku. Dan baru kusadari, aku tertidur dibawah pohon dengan blazer menjadi selimutku, dan sekarang sudah sore. lelaki yang meminjamkan blazer tersebut hanya duduk manis disebelahku, tanpa berkata apapun. sesaat, ia tersenyum hangat, lalu berdiri dan membelakangiku, "Hatsune Mikuo, Sakura _High School _kelas 2-F. terima kasih telah rela mendengarkan cerita menyedihkan dariku ini. _Houtou ni, Arigatou_.." ucapnya terakhir sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dan blazernya.

"Hatsune Mikuo..." gumamku yang tanpa sadar memeluk erat dan mencium bau blazer yang sejak tadi ada dipangkuanku. dan semenjak kejadian itu, aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Aku... jatuh cinta pada senyum hangatnya, dan wajah penuh kesedihan yang mungkin hanya aku yang menyadarinya...

* * *

**"Kagamine-san..!"**

"HHHHHIIIIIIII...!" teriakku panik setelah terbangun dari mimpiku oleh sebuah aungan seekur singa betina ganas yang berada tepat didepanku. Dan baru kusadari, aku baru saja tertidur di jam pelajaran seorang guru _killer_ bernama Meiko Sakine yang langsung saja menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh murid kelas 1-C. mati aku...

KKKKKRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG...!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. fuuh~~ selamat... guru biologi itu pun segera beranjak kemejanya dengan wajah yang tentu saja masih terlihat kesal lalu kembali kemejaku dengan membawa setumpuk soal. "Ini sebagai hukumanmu karena telah tidur diwaktu pelajaranku..!" jelasnya. AAARRRRGGGHHHH...! kalau sebanyak ini aku harus minta bantuan Luka dan Miku... ya ampun...

Miku... apa benar kau berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah membuatmu menangis ?

* * *

**TBC**

**AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH...!**

gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen...!

padahal udah lama banget tapi malah ch ini cuma dikit... TTT^TTT GOMEN...!

ok, sora bener bener ga tau mau ngomong apa pokoknya sora bener bener keabisan ide cerita MiKai makanya nyelesaiin MikuoRin... dan... ga tahu kenapa sora jadi suki suki suki sama pairing ini... Xd  
gapapa kan ?

trus sora ngerjain ini juga pas tengah malem jadi cuma baca ulang sekali, apa lagi dengan keadaan perut kosong... DX #curhat *direbus*

jadi... langsung aja ya...

**152cm ****(Ch. 8)**

tahu tuh Kaito gimana sih, pake ngeles ngeles kaya gitu segala... XD  
aru : udah lama ga ketemu, gilanya ga ilang ilang... *sweatdrop*  
sora : luka... ternyata... ada udang dibalik batu...! (?)  
rei : gaje.

sora : huuuwwaaa... gomen atas semua typo tersebut... DX nanti kalau ingat sora betulin kok.. XD

'amnesia' ? ah, boleh juga tuh... tapi kasian Kaitonya, pasti dia kalah... XD *dirajam duluan*  
ngomong ngomong... 'amnesia' itu cerita apa ya ? ._.a

gapapa gaje, kan sora juga gaje... dan terima kasih atas ide lewat dan reviewnya... XD

**FlameAblaze (Ch. 8)**

eh ? gomen atas typonya... sekaligus terima kasih...

baka ? pasti ! *digoreng* tapi di ch depan ya... XD *dikasih santan*

**Ical de Muffin (Ch. 8)**

no need to sworry... XD

yup ! sora juga suka LUKA~~~ XDDDDD

**vermiehans (Ch. 8)**

hai, gapapa kok... sora juga udah ada gambaran sedikit... sidikit sih... dikit banget malah... but sora will do her best..! #so inggris woy..!

apa meeka akan berpura pura ? itu lah yang paling sora bingungin... sora sama sekali ga ada gambaran disitu... DX  
gomen... sora bakalan lebih berusaha memeras otak..!

**Kagami Kagusa (Ch. 8)**

Daijoubu, sora juga bingung kok sama cerita sora... XD #what the...

sifat kito apa lagi... sora bakalan coba perbanyak peran kaito di ch depan... XD

**Itachannio (Ch. 4 & 8)**

Hello too !

eh ? iya, kayanya agak janggal ya... gomen, sora ga bisa bahasa inggris sih... XD

aru : tumben ngaku.

sora : hohoho...! sebenarnya... (curhat dikit gapapa kan ?) beberapa hari ini disekolah sora, sora lagi terpengaruh oleh dua orang fujoshi... trus... pas baca review senpai, sora jadi ngebayangin kalo Miku itu seorang se- NO..! OTAKKU..! JANGAN PENGARUHI SAYA DENGAN DUNIA YAOI...!

*ahem* gomen. serius ? hehe.. mungkin itu keberuntungan sora, atau mungkin emosi senpai yang lagi gimana gatu... sampe bisa dibawa alur cerita.. (?) *disepak*

hontou ni gomen. trima kasih atas reviewnya... XD

* * *

gomen banget padahal biasanya sora kalo bales review pasti panjang dan lebar... tapi karena sudah (kelewatan) malem, sora jadi ga bisa mikir lama lama... XD

jadi... sampai jumpa di chapter depan... XD jangan lupa support kami ya... XD

-soranofuyu

.04:28 a. m.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaarrrggghhh…  
saya bener-bener ga nyangka kalau fict ini bisa nyampe chapter ke 10… #nangis

.

.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

Chapter. 10

.

.

Piko's POV

_Yo.. yoroshiku_, namaku Piko Utatane, kelas 1-C. Ya.. aku sangat tahu bahwa aku hanyalah seorang figuran disini… hehe.. jadi ya, umm… aku hanya akan mencoba memperdalam karakter Kaito-_senpai_ disini. Ok. Yang pertama, yang kutahu dia itu adalah murid bernama Kaito Shion dari kelas 2-B. Seorang ketua _seitokai_, dan seorang idola tim inti klub basket sekolah kami. Fisik.. tubuh tegap, lumayan tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut dan bermata biru, dan yang paling penting… tampan. Lalu masalah sifat, umm… menurutku dia itu orang yang baik, mudah bersahabat, tapi agak sedikit jahil. Dan yang paling sering kudengar sih dia itu sedikit… _baka_, kata tersangka Kamui-_senpai_.

"Hoi, Pikyo~~ ayo cepat keruang rapat…!" panggil Kaito-senpai dari pintu kelasku. _Go.. gomen_, aku lupa menjelaskan. Sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah, Meiko-_sensei_ juga sudah keluar dari kelas kami. Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau merasa kasihan pada Kagamine-_san_ karena ulahnya. Ya, dia tertidur pulas saat pelajaran dimulai, jadi ya… tugas-tugas yang harusnya diberikan pada kami diserahkan seluruhnya pada Kagamine-_san_.

_Yosh_. Aku pun segera mengambil tasku untuk menuju ruang rapat. Untuk merencanakan suatu acara. Saat aku berada dipintu kelas, aku melihat Fukurawa-_san_ sedang berbicara dengan Kiyo-_sensei_ dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Yang kudengar sih dia mengidap _Oedipus complex_, ya… itu sih baru gosip saja, tapi kalau melihat langsung seperti ini…

"Pocky, apa yang kau tunggu…?!" aku mendengar suara Kaito-_senpa_i yang ternyata masih menungguku. Lalu, setelah Fukuwara-san selesai membicarakan sesuatu dengan lelaki yang sepertinya disukainya itu, sebagai anggota OSIS, aku, dia, dan Kaito-_senpai_ pergi ke… arah yang berlawanan dengan ruang OSIS ?

"_A.. ano_ kaito-_senpai_, kita akan kemana ?" tanya Fukuwara-_san_ dengan nada ragu, takut pertanyaannya keliru. Kaito-_senpai_ hanya terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kami sampai kehalaman disamping sekolah yang tidak ada penghuninya. Lalu ia berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa arti,

"Aku…" angin berhembus menerpa rambut birunya ketika ia berkata. "…Mau bolos." Heh ? diujung mataku, dengan jelas aku bisa melihat sebuah kerutan alis diwajah Fukuwara-_san_. Seperti ingin mengabaikan, _kaicho_ kami yang satu ini pun segera berjalan mundur,

"Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk memanggil kalian, jadi ya… jangan bolos ya…" jelasnya lalu mulai memanjat pagar kawat sekolah kami yang lumayan cukup tinggi.

"**_Kaaiiichhoo…_"** sebelum memanjat jauh, Fukuwara-_san_ telah berhasil menangkap kaki sang lelaki Shion satu ini dengan sangat kuat karena amarah. Mungkin jika di_manga_ atau di_anime_, rambut panjang dan merahnya itu sudah berhamburan bagaikan api. Ya, dia sangat marah.

"Ah~~ aku tertangkap Miki-miki~~" selah Kaito-_senpai_ dengan senyum paksa. Dan dengan satu gerakan, tenaga super nona Fukuwara pun menarik dan membanting tubuh kaicho kami, perempuan memang menyeramkan ya…

* * *

Normal's POV

Miku Hatsune. itulah yang bisa kita kenali dari sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk meringkup dibawah pohon halaman belakang sekolahnya. Frustasi ? mungkin. Kecewa ? masuk akal. Cemburu ? cemburu ?

"Haah..! akhirnya bisa kabur juga..." ucap orang yang bernamakan Kaito dengan mengelus bahunya yang sakit akibat pembantigan oleh _world's champion_ Fukuwara Miki. langkah gontai. Baju dan rambut yang terlihat berantakan. Keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh. itulah yang dapat dideskripsikan dari seorang Kaito yang tengah berjalan tanpa sadar menuju Miku.

Miku yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya itu hanya terdiam pasrah- lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa hirauan, lelaki berambut biru itu pun berlalu melewati Miku dan membuatnya tersentak. membuat mata emerald greennya berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa ?" satu kata yang cukup untuk membuat seorang _kaicho_ berhenti dari langkahnya. "Luka.. Rin... dan bahkan... kau juga..." ucap Miku mulai terisak.

Kaito. yang tiba-tiba saja mengingat kalimat '.._Kau akan tahu akibatnya._.' dari seorang gadis mengerikan, segera berbalik dan menatap lurus kearah gadis yang tengah menangis tak berdaya. bersimpuh dengan satu kakinya, lelaki bermata deep blue tersebut mengelus pelan mahkota _teal_ sang gadis, berharap membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang...

.

"Saat aku kekelas Rin-_chan_ tadi... Teto bilang ia sedang minta bantuan pada Mikuo-_nii_ untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi yang diberikan Meiko-_sensei_..." jelas Miku dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kaito ? henya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Lalu... waktu istirahat dan pulang tadi Luka-_chan_ ditarik keluar oleh Yuuma..." lanjutnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu... kau... datang dan melewatiku begitu saja..." dengan satu kalimat, Kaito tengah dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi... kau kesepian ?" jawab Miku dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Umm... kenapa... sepertinya kau membenci Yuuma ?" tanya Kaito lagi mengingat kepalan kebencian yang dibuat Miku ketika membicarakan seorang lelaki bersurai merah muda. Sementara Miku hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan kedua dari lelaki yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu.

"..."

"Err... kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya-"

"Waktu aku sekolah dasar..." ucap Miku mulai angkat bicara. "Aku menyukainya..." lagi, Kaito kembali mencoba untuk mendengarkan dengan cermat. "Dia adalah kakak kelas yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumahku yang dulu. Dia adalah Rival terberat dalam hal apapun. Dia adalah... sahabat terbaikku..." ... "Disekolah, kami selalu bertengkar, dalam hal olah raga, musik, maupun bekal. Semuanya kami lakukan berdua. Berdua... setidaknya sampai aku mulai menyukainya..."

"..."

"Saat aku kelas lima, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah keluar daerah karena pekerjaan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu ditaman dekat rumah kami. Dia setuju. Tapi... berjam-jam aku menunggu, ia tidak datang..." Miku pun kembali mengeratkan kepalan tangan dan ringkupan kakinya. "Ketika aku masuk kesekolah ini, aku bertemu seseorang. bermata emas dan berambut bagaikan gulali. Tentu saja aku senang. Dan saat kusapa, ia masih mengenaliku. Tapi semuanya berbeda. dia bukanlah seorang Yuuma yang kukenal. Bukan karena dia yang berubah, tapi karena aku yang sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Dulu, Yuuma yang kulihat sebagai seseorang dalam kerumunan, sekarang sudah menjadi satu dengan kerumunan tersebut. Dan setelah aku mengetahui sifatnya yang dingin, aku menjadi membencinya..."

"Miku..." Miku pun segera menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya, "Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kukira kau adalah gadis yang kuat..."

"..."

"Tapi... ternyata kau adalah gadis yang lemah dan kesepian..."

"Apa..?!" bentak Miku tak terima atas penilaian _senpai_nya.

"Apa... kau membenciku, Miku ?" mendengar pertanyaan singkat Kaito, Miku pun segera berdiri membelakangi lelaki tersebut.

"Ka.. kau... kumaafkan." Mata Kaito terbelalak, tak percaya atas apa yang akan dikatakan sang gadis. "Kau benar, aku hanyalah anak ayam yang kesepian... maka dari itu, aku sangat membutuhkan seorang teman... seorang teman yang sepertimu..." jelas Miku dengan wajah semerah apel.

"_Sou ka ? Arigatou,_ Miku..."

* * *

"**Urrrghh... _Kaicho_... awas kau kalau kutemukan...! aku akan membunuhmu...!**" ancam seorang gadis bersurai merah yang tengah kesal karena kaburnya seseorang.

"Err... te.. tenanglah, Fukuwara-_san_... pasti Kaito-_senpai_ ketemu kok..." ucap Piko sembari berjalan dibelakang Miki. Yup, setelah acara kaburnya Kaito, kini Piko dan Miki ditugaskan untuk mencari si maniak es krim. "Dan... memangnya sekarang kita akan mencari kemana ?" _rooftop_ ? sudah. Toilet ? sudah ? ruang ganti laki-laki ? sudah. Laboratorium ? tidak yakin... Perpustakaan ? tidak mungkin.

"Halaman belakang. Tempat yang paling sering digunakan untuk membolos."

'Kalau itu memang pikiranmu, kenapa tidak sejak awal saja mencari disana ?' pikir Piko dengan sebuah _sweatdrop_, "Err... Oh iya, Fukuwara-_san_... err... apa... kau menyukai Kiyo-_sensei_ ?" tanya sang lelaki berambut putih mencari alasan untuk meredam amarah temannya. Namun takdir berkata lain, bukannya tenang, gadis ber_ahoge_ tersebut justru bebalik dengan mata mengerikannya. mengerikan, cukup mengerikan untuk membuat si _shota_ Piko bergetar dan dibanjiri keringat.

"_**Apa katamu barusan, Piko...?!**_"

"_Err... etto... sore wa..._"

"_Sou ka ? Arigatou, Miku..._" mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah dicarinya, Miki pun segera menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati Kaito tengah berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Be.. berarti kita harus menyusun rencana untuk yang kemarin..." ucap Miku mengingat pengakuan langsung dari Kaito atas peng_claim_an dirinya menjadi seorang kekasih Shion Kaito.

"Tidak perlu kok, Miku..." ucap Kaito sembari berdiri dari posisinya dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah gedung sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, lantai tiga. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, jendela kelas Mikuo Hatsune. Dan perbuatannya itu dengan sukses membuat sang gadis bersurai _teal_ menoleh dan mendapati seorang Kagamine Rin yang tengah membuat kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan kepala sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'payah' dari jendela.

"**HIIIII...!** Ri.. Rin-_chan_..." pekik Miku. Kaito pun menurunkan telunjuknya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang berlawanan dari tempat Miki dan Piko mengintai. Disana, terdapat Luka yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan lembut. Dan... dan, seorang lelaki bersurai merah muda yang tengah melipat tangan dan bersandar pada dinding gedung sekolah.

'Lu.. Luka-chan dan... Yu.. Yuuma... gawat...' bisik Miku dengan kaki gemetar.

* * *

"Hey, Fukurawa-_san_... tunggu..." ucap Piko sembari mengejar gadis yang kini telah berhenti atas panggilannya.

"Kau benar, aku menyukai Kiyo-_sensei_... lalu apa ?" ucap Miki tanpa berbalik.

"Err... sebsenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau melepaskan Kaito-_senpai_, tapi kalau kau bertanya seperti itu... sebagai teman aku akan mendukungmu-"

"Ke.. kenapa !?" bentak sang gadis dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena mendapat satu-satunya pendukung jalan cintanya.

"Kenapa ? Umm... tentu saja..." Miki pun mulai berbalik perlahan, mencari-cari letak wajah teman yang sudah lama dikenalnya. "Karena itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri... dan lagi pula, Fukuwara-_san_ yang kukenal selalu menyukai seseorang dengan tulus..." jelas Piko sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya. Dan hal itu membuat Miki yang melihat senyum seorang malaikat yang tengah bermandikan cahaya langit sore menjadi lebih memerah wajahnya.

"Ka.. kalau begitu... aku juga akan mendukungmu dengan Luka..." dan kini giliran Piko yang memerah wajahnya.

"Eh..?!"

"Kau suka padanya kan ? jangan kalah dengan Len ya...!" tambah Miki dengan senyum jahil. "Oh, iya satu lagi... kau cukup memanggilku Miki saja ya, Piko-kun~~" ucapnya terakhir sebelum meninggalkan seorang shota dibelakang.

* * *

TBC.

Fuh~~ gomen, gomen...

saya sama sekali ga ada ide plus SALAHKAN KENAPA HARUS TERJADINYA UTS...! Yup, karena UTS, saya tidak bisa meneruskan fict dan beberapa hari yang lalu, internet tiba tiba saja mati, trus... mau saya apakan kertas ulangan dengan nilai segitu... Kami-sama...! saya sama sekali ga cocok jadi anak ipa maupun ips... TTATT kenapa di sma saya ga ada juruan bahasa...! kenapa ga ada pelajaran bahasa prancis maupun jepang apalagi jerman sementara skolah lain ada...! AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH...!

aru : *ahem*

saya : oke, sora juga mau minta maaf karena ch ini cuma kira kira 1.500an word... gomen *sembah sujud*

**Itachannio (Ch. 9)**

Rin.. kamu dibilang imut tuh... XDDDD  
gomen kalau ceritanya kedikitan, otak saya lagi mampet... DX

Umm... untuk kelanjutannya, saya rencananya sih mau di masukkin di ch 12an... gomen...  
masalah itu... karena saya kasihan sama Kaito, jadi saya ga bikin dia ditampar ataupun jadi pacarnya... *diinjek injek*

**FlameAblaze (Ch. 9)**

Yup, saya sedang berusaha membuat Kaito yang sebaka mungkin, jadi gomen kalau gagal... DXX  
akan sora bikin lebih baka di ch depan...

**Vermiehans (Ch. 9)**

Gomen menunggu lama... kali ini adalah chnya KaiMi walaupun dikit... TTATT

Untuk Len Luka bakalan sora bikin di ch depan... XDDD

**Kagami Kagusa (Ch. 9)**

Eh ? bermasalah ? internet saya juga baru baru ini bermasalah kok... pokoknya trima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca... XDDDDD

**152 cm (Ch. 9)**

ya, selamat sore... umm... kalau jam segitu waktu itu kayanya saya masih tidur deh... XDDDD

aru : dasar sapi.

saya : heh ?! manis !? err.. kalau gitu jangan sering sering dibaca, nanti kena diabetes lho... ._.

aru : anak ipa gagal aja...

saya : XP.. Setuju..! Gaku-chan itu tante tante gagal...! *dikubur terung*

umm.. yg amnesia... waktu itu sih karena saya lagi males nanya mbah... akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk nanya temen yang jua suka anime, trus dia cuma bilang... 'Hah ? Ooh, itu... ga tahu.'

Jadi, walaupun saya sangat benar benar penasaran, saya belum tahu... gomen... XDDD

tapi kayanya lumayan seru karena harem... XDD #gila

aru : cewe mesum...!

* * *

saya : untuk ch depan, sora sih udah bikin ceritanya kira kira 300 word... ZD

aru : segitu udah ?! o.O

saya : ya, pokoknya ch depan adalah chnya Len dan Luka... trus saya juga bingung, si Miki mending sama Kiyo-sensei apa Piko ya ? bantuin saya dong... XO

Sudahlah, akhir kata... Gomen to arigatou...  
mohon bantuannya untuk ch depan... (_ _)

rei : RnR ?

-Fuyuuki Rivaille

.02.55 p.m


End file.
